Saving You
by Cutie Pie 9335
Summary: Maybe it was simply because it was Clark who only really got to see the sarcastic and smirking side of Bruce, but he was suddenly chuckling with a sense of joy he hadn't felt in a while. They bring out the best sides of each other, like day and night.
1. Chapter 1

Gotham seemed to never cease in its noise. It was continuous and about the only thing that anyone could count on the damned city to actually be. Never mind safe or polluted, but always noisy seemed to come to the dark knight's mind. Sirens went down one street, and Gotham's protector couldn't help but wonder where they were going.

Batman's shoulders sagged under the invisible weight of responsibility as he scanned the littered and still crowded streets below, illuminated by the blue-green lights of the skyscrapers – or should he call them night-scrapers?

A small smirk tugged dangerously at the corners of the masked man's mouth. In his insomnia, humor seemed to lurk around every corner, and while he didn't voice them, Batman had dreamed up plenty of jokes that one day he mused telling the Joker about.

The detective mentally slapped himself, forcing his mind to stay focused. Not sleeping for ten days made the brain fogged, but Batman hardly had the time for that, he realized, gritting his teeth.

A soft rustle of cloth. Barely perceptible, but still there. Batman whipped around, drawing out three baterangs, all snug between his gloved knuckles.

"Hey, Bruce, it's only me."

It was like being slapped, that gentle but so powerful voice. It instantly matched the face of Superman as he stepped out from the shadows of the roof top. Batman gave a low growl, putting the weapons back away again with a grunt.

"What are you doing in Gotham?" Batman asked, eyeing the Kryptonian closely, watching for anything in those cerulean orbs to give away the reason for the impromptu visit.

"I…" Clark's brow knit together for a moment in muddled confusion before he shook off the expression. "Just figured that I would stop by. Say hello. Maybe see if there was anything I could help out here."

"No, besides, won't Lois be mad that you're deserting her?" Bruce shrugged, the tiniest bit of humor reaching his tone. Superman's smile was obviously forced.

"I don't think she'll mind much." The man of steel seemed quick to change subjects. "Didn't Joker escape a few days ago?"

Clark could instantly see the small frown pulling on the dark knight's lips. He had become a master learning how to read the other man's feeling just by the slightest twitch and movement.

"I'm sorry, I just thought-," Superman was cut off.

"I have the situation under control. Go back to Metropolis."

Superman crossed his arms over his muscular chest and glared at his old friend's back, intently. Batman cleared his throat loudly, almost awkwardly.

"You're doing it again," the caped man hissed, moving away from the intense gaze. Only then did the Kryptonian notice that smoke was curling up from Bruce's cape.

"Oh…sorry," he apologized for the second time that night. A heavy silence fell over the two.

_Socializing has never been this hard_, Superman thought to himself, watching his companion, _but then again, it _is _Bruce after all. _

Batman's shoulders tensed as he felt the Kryptonian's stare settle on him yet again, however there was a comfortable lack of heat vision.

**Why would Clark bother coming to Gotham? Unless Luthor was planning something…but why wouldn't he have just called? **Batman racked his brain for more excuses. After a moment, he was left with nothing. **It can't really be that he just wants to…what?...hang out? **The idea seemed just plain foolish to the caped crusader. **But knowing that country bumpkin, it's entirely possible. **

"You know-,"

"Bruce, I-,"

Both paused, now staring at one another. A goofy smile fell over Clark's face as he motioned Batman to go first.

If anything, Bruce looked almost nervous, but at the very least uncomfortable, very uncomfortable.

"Clark, you know that if something's wrong," Batman ground his jaws together and spat the last part out almost grudgingly, "you can always talk to me about it."

Superman snorted a laugh, and the tension seemed to lighten, just enough.

"Bruce, I only came because well, I don't know, I missed this? I missed being friends like we used to be. I mean, it's been nearly four months since I saw you last and…" Superman trailed off, feeling stupid for even insinuating that they were friends.

Bruce smirked, barely, back at the alien and crossed his arms as well.

"Okay, forget what I just said and um, I'm going to go back to Metropolis and I'll uh see you around? Yeah, so goodbye," Superman stumbled almost sheepishly as he turned gain to fly off. A light jerk forced him to meet those blue, blue eyes from under the cowl.

"Clark."

It was simple that way Batman said it, and if it had been anyone else, perhaps they wouldn't have heard the slight raised tone, the way his eyes glinted just so slightly with confusion but also the want to understand, but it was Superman he was talking to – no Clark Kent, who'd been friends with the man for years. He landed hesitantly and Batman released his grip on the Kryptonian's cape.

Batman opened his mouth to say something else, when suddenly an explosion from behind the two interrupted him. The dark knight hissed a curse word before turning back to the other hero.

"Go back and wait for me at Wayne Manor, okay?"

Batman didn't wait for a response – he didn't need one – before grappling off in the direction of the fire ball that began to dissipate into the clouded midnight sky.

_Sure Bruce, send Superman to go wait for you back at your swanky little mansion while you risk your neck because you're too stubborn to ask for just a little bit of help. _Superman could have taken down the whole building he was standing on simply because of his growing frustration.

Forcing his anger back down, and running a large hand through his curly hair, Superman sped off as fast as he could toward the outskirts of the city, where the mansion was waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, people reading this, it's a little author's note that I forgot to add last time. So, **bold** text is Batman's thoughts and _italicized_ text is Superman's. Alrighty, hope you all enjoy Chapter two in Saving you!

* * *

Batman dragged him limp body out of the sliding cockpit of the bat mobile. His legs failed him, forcing the dark knight to land face-down onto the hard and damp floor of the bat cave. Blood pooled below him from a long gash on his side that Joker had inflicted with his carving knife. Coughing furiously, Batman got to his unstable combat boots, feeling the sick sensation of blood spilling from him like a deflating balloon.

**Alfred is going to be mad about the spill,** Batman thought to himself, limping over to his flat operating table nearby. The world seemed to spin again, and Joker's gas must have finally begun to take its effect as the dark knight fell to his knees, dry heaving wretchedly.

Bruce yanked the cowl from his face angrily, running his free hand that wasn't holding his wound through his sweat plastered locks. Vision was coming hazily and breathing suddenly seemed like a much harder ordeal.

"Bruce?"

A cold sweat broke over the vigilante's body, yet it his skin burned with a flaming intensity that could only be described as maddening.

"Bruce!"

The world seemed to fade from his conscious mind, and Batman would have sworn that he'd heard someone calling his name. Firm hands gripped his shoulders, but he was far too gone, jumping over the edge of oblivion. **Sweet Oblivion. **

"BRUCE!"

* * *

_He's such an idiot,_ Superman growled over in his head, like his mantra. _A complete and total idiot._

Batman had indeed come back, but sporting a gaping whole in one side and seizing while trying to retch. The sight wasn't pretty, and seemed burned into the man of steel's brain, even as he stared at the now sleeping form of Bruce Wayne. Alfred had bandaged the billionaire up and giving some meds, which made Batman sleep peacefully, like he now was and had been for the last four hours.

"When you wake up, I swear, we are having a serious talk about your reckless endangerment," Superman snapped to the sleeping man. He hadn't honestly expected a response, but the eyelids of the other man opened, exposing those cold ice-like daggers.

"Are we now?" Bruce challenged, arching a dark eyebrow.

"I-I-I…Have you been awake this whole time?" the other hero hissed, his mouth going dry. Bruce smirked and shrugged.

"Maybe for an hour or so, but not much more."

Superman dropped his head into his hands and murmured something to himself, beyond the hearing of Bruce. He stayed that way for a long time, feeling mad and relieved and sad and just plain exhausted.

Bruce gave a very unwonted chuckle, causing the man of steel to bolt upright, giving his friend a weary look.

"What?" Superman snapped with more vehemence than he's meant.

Bruce seemed undeterred as he murmured, "Just déjà vu is all."

Silence fell around them, stifling and bothersome. Neither wanted to say anything to the other but continued to trade looks, as if having a war via eyes.

"I'm going to go make some breakfast, want any?" Superman grumbled, breaking the tension.

The idea of Clark making him a scrabbled egg struck the vigilante as odd and left a strange feeling in his chest, though he didn't put a name to it.

"Sure, and I'd offer to help but I can't cook," Bruce amended with yet another shrug.

Superman practically growled as he walked out, tossing "Since when did you go and buy a sense of humor?" back at his friend. Bruce leaned back in his bed and drew in a shaky breath, trying to focus on anything but the pain in his side. He didn't have time to spend weeks in on a cot trying to heal.

The smell of waffles, eggs and melting butter coaxed his eyes open. How long had he been lying there, just thinking? Time seemed to slip away so effortlessly.

Standing in the doorway, wearing one Bruce's button downs and slacks, was Clark. They were nearly the same height, Clark being just a few inches taller and wider. The same feeling found its way back into Bruce's chest and he fought the urge to put a hand over his exposed chest to see something was literally there or not.

Clark set the tray of food on top of Bruce, mindful not to let it rest on his wound. Bruce stared at the food laid out before him and genuinely scoffed. Two sunny-side-up eggs were placed as to be the eyes with a strip of bacon curled just so in order to create the look of a smiling face. A waffle had been cut in half to complete the effect of a nose – rather bulbous but none the less silly.

"What?" Clark demanded, unfurling the Gotham Times.

"I didn't expect my breakfast to so happy," the bed-ridden man retorted, followed by a strange chuckle.

"A laugh? From _the_ Dark Knight?" Clark raised an eyebrow.

"You should be so lucky."

"No, I am, but I just wonder why J'onn would go to the trouble of replacing you with an alien, because you couldn't possibly be the dark brooding soul of Batman," Clark smiled, shaking his head in mock confusion. He leaned over and pushed the dark locks of Bruce's hair away from his brow, then rested his palm on the other man's forehead, as if checking for a fever.

The two stayed like that for a moment, as if both were soaking up the time. Clark's hand began to linger as he moved to pull away, brushing down upon the billionaire's cheek, who in return seemed to nearly lean into the touch.

The Kryptonian pulled away finally, his palm tingling for the electric touch. Bruce felt as if there was an ache from where the other man's touch was now missing.

**What the hell…?** Bruce's mind seemed to go blank before his eyes fell back upon his food. Finding nothing else to say, he began to eat, using all of his self control to not to just shovel all of it into his mouth in order to sate his sudden hunger.

"I-I think I'll go check and see if anything new has happened with the league while I've been gone," Clark stated awkwardly, hastily getting up from his chair. In a blur, he was gone from the room, and Bruce couldn't help but hope that maybe he would gone for awhile, just so he could pull himself back together.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Aloha! Alright, so many of you are just going to skip over this little author's note, and that's cool, I do it all the time, but I wanted to let you all know that I plan to update this story at least once a week, and I'm sorry if the chapters vary a lot in length, it ust depends where I think it's good enough to cut off. :P Sorry ppl!

Also, I've decided to start another fanfic, but it'll be a surprise, so keep that in mind. Ummm...that's it! Yay! Enjoy!

* * *

The world always seemed more cramped from the ground, or so Superman seemed to believe. Wind rushed through his dark curls and whipped through the spaces between his fingers. The dress shirt he had been wearing had long since been blown open, billowing behind him like a blue oxford cape. Clouds, delicately sculpted, floated around Clark like a kingdom in the sky.

"Yaaaa~hooooooo!" Spreading his arms wide, Clark twirled through the heavens, meeting a group of passing seagulls. "Aaahaaa~Haaaa!"

"Oh my," Alfred murmured, absentmindedly pouring warm tea into a cup for his employer and close friend. Master Bruce was seated in a small armchair out on the grand patio, watching the superhero do loops through the air, as he had been for the last half hour. The butler hadn't seen a more peaceful look on Bruce's face.

Clark flew up higher until he broke through the cloud layer, looking out on the white world through the gentle beams of sunlight, glinting down on him. He hovered, back straight and legs poised gracefully under the fluttering slacks. The world began to drift away as Clark tipped backwards into a free fall. Just as the ground was within a few feet, Clark pulled back sharply, twisting mid-air, and catching himself before falling and landing with both of his bare feet back firmly on the ground. All of the thoughts that had clouded his mind were gone or forgotten, which only seemed even more punctuated as he took a few more calming breaths. He turned just in time to see Bruce Wayne watching him with almost a bemused look.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," Clark scolded, looking anything but stern as he approached, hair mussed and clothes askew with a large and admittedly goofy grin plastered on his handsome face.

"I'll go make some lunch, sir," Alfred murmured, disappearing back into the manor without as much as a glance behind.

"Despite what most people think, I do enjoy the day, and besides, fresh air can only help me," Bruce shrugged, wincing as his wound pulled a little bit against his stitches. Clark noted just then the bare chest of vigilante and the fact that he was only wearing a pair of dark, and old, pair of jeans. He hardly ever saw his friend in jeans – more often than not he was in the Batman armor. Clark again let his eyes wander, gaze tracing the various scars and permanent dents in his body.

_I don't have a single scratch on me, but then again, I am pretty invincible, _Superman thought to himself.

Bruce cleared his throat, forcing Clark to tear himself away from Bruce's body, feeling blood rush to his cheeks on being caught checking him out – _only curious about his scars, obviously, nothing more. _

The other hero seated himself in an adjacent chair only a foot away from the one Bruce was in. He twisted in the seat, turning it around so he the back was facing his companion while his arms resting on the support, so he was sitting opposite in the chair, in almost a childish way.

"What's flying like?" Bruce asked, arching an eye brow casually, as if to be nonchalant, but again Clark was easily able to read the curiosity shinning through the ice blue pools staring back him.

"Amazing," he replied simply, earning a sardonic look from Bruce before he elaborated on the topic. "It's like when it's a windy day, but better because you can see everything as if it were all just a tiny little model."

The dark knight gave him a blank look.

Clark stifled a laugh with a snort. The two continued to talk for what almost seemed to be hours, unaware as the sun slowly began to descend toward the horizon, staining the world in an orange hue. They shared a very select few jokes, talked about good times with the league, about Lois and also about Diana, Selina, and Vicky.

Time just slipped by easily between the two as they just enjoyed the company. They hadn't just talked in a long time, and while Clark often joked that Bruce was not much of anyone to carry conversations with, he had never been more wrong. There was something so effortless about them being together, unrehearsed and unforced, but just easier. Somehow, that lunch that Alfred had promised slipped by unnoticed by the two until the sun had nearly set and they came inside, Bruce having to be supported slightly by Clark, one arm flung over his shoulder.

"I do so apologize, sir," Alfred began, giving a minor bow, "but it seemed as though you two were so enraptured that I couldn't bring myself to interrupt."

Bruce eased himself down onto his couch, accompanied by Clark.

"It's fine, Alfred, but if you wouldn't mind making some dinner for Clark and I?" his employer questioned politely. The butler nodded and hurried off the kitchen, quickly making himself busy, working hard to make a nice meal.

It seemed suddenly that talk had eluded the two heroes as they sat in a comfortable silence, neither one saying anything, not that they really needed to. Bruce loved a nice quietness, especially when it became one where words just weren't needed. He found himself glancing over at Clark, and feeling almost a tightening in his chest.

**He still hasn't buttoned up his shirt, I wonder if he does it just to show off that all that perfect skin…that perfect, tanned chest, **Bruce thought vaguely, finding himself watching the other, well at least part of his friend.

Clark chuckled brokenly, nervously, "What is it?"

Bruce's eyes hesitated just long enough before meeting Clark's puzzled face, making a small wrinkle between his eyes as he scrunched them up in the most endearing way.

"…Nothing…," he replied, letting his eyes drift shut in order to avoid anymore awkwardness, but the image of the half naked Clark seemed to chase after him, torturing him just underneath his eyelids for reasons he himself didn't quite comprehend. They were friends, never had been anything more, in fact the idea had never even truly crossed his mind. He respected Superman, admired him, enjoyed his company, liked the way he seemed to smile that the dumbest things and how he would walk into room and make it instantly seem warmer, brighter and the way he would get that far of look in those deep cerulean eyes that made you wish that you could read minds like J'onn. The list went on, longer than Batman cared to admit.

"Master Bruce and Master Kent, your dinner is served," the manservant said, bring out two dishes of steamed vegetables, mashed potatoes and fillet mignon. Clark's stomach seemed to growl of its own accord, earning a sheepish look from the man of steel, which seemed so silly being on him, yet so perfectly in place. The butler set the two plates down before them and handed them both concisely rolled little napkins, holding their silver wear delicately.

"Enjoy," Alfred said, making a sweeping bow, followed by an elegant gesture of his arm before disappearing out of the room, leaving the two alone, yet again. For a while, the two ate in silence, but Clark shifted uncomfortably in the atmosphere. On thing that Bruce did hate however was the need for conversation that the Kryptonian would occasionally feel, even when speaking wasn't necessary, but often times, speaking was never a necessity to Bruce Wayne, Gotham's Protector.

"So, I noticed that Tim isn't living here?" The statement seemed to form more of a question than anything.

"He's been working Bludhaven with Dick for some time. I thought it would be a good opportunity for him to really branch out and learn from someone besides me," Bruce said with a half hearted shrug. Truthfully, he hadn't wanted Tim to leave, but he knew it was for the best anyway. Patrolling Gotham occasionally did get lonely, but Bruce always remembered that he wasn't Batman for the pleasure of talking to his adopted sons, but rather to save lives, which he felt as though he forgot too easily, or so he thought as he munched pensively on a broccoli stem dipped in curry sauce.

Little did Bruce notice the tad bit of sauce that had spilled over and was blotched onto the corner of his mouth and chin.

Clark reached over, swiping away the sauce with his thumb almost without a second thought, but froze midway, hand still poised against Bruce's cheek, who in turn swiveled his head to stare at the Kryptonian. They exchanged easily the strangest look.

Slowly, and self-consciously, Clark retracted his hand, moving his thumb agonizingly slow towards his mouth before sucking the pale curry sauce from his digit, pulling away from his lips with almost a gentle kiss to kiss own finger. Bruce's eyes flashed for a second, but to quick for Clark to detect any tangible emotion from the man.

Suddenly the billionaire was to his feet, moving as he was about to leave, even though he'd barely touched his food.

"I need to go patrol Gotham before is gets too late, and Commissioner Gordon is probably expecting me," he rumbled in that deep voice. Clark repressed a shiver as he heard the man walk out the room and let the doors click softly shut behind him. But it wasn't the cool exit that made Clark shiver; it was the fact that he could hear Batman's heart racing erratically in his chest. Just like his own.

* * *

A/n: So? Read and Relax, cuz I plan to update this baby often. I don't know why my muse likes to strike at 2:16 am but I don't question and just let it flow. Uh, please don't flame? I've been trying to really build up a blievable relationship between the two. Is Batman out of Character? Or is Superman? I would appreciate some reviews and critique :) but other than that, please enjoy.

And yes, it's actually a second author's note. *gasp!*


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was another bank robbery from Two-face's men, not surprising, only a hassle because the man of the hour wasn't anywhere to be found and was obviously just the one pulling strings. Even worse was the fact that none of the robbers seemed to know where Two-face was, just that he was indeed the one that they worked for, which in and of itself was frustrating. As the offending men were being loaded away into a squad van, Commissioner Gordon approached the shadows nonchalantly, leaning against a wall that was just next to a darkened alley.

The police officer took a long drag on his cigarette, illuminating his face for a moment.

"Look, we'll find Two-face, especially with your help Batman, don't doubt that," Gordon said, smoke curling out from his mouth in tendrils like grayed fingers.

"You don't smoke, Commissioner," the dark knight replied in his gravely voice.

"You noticed? Well, stress gets to everyone at some point. Surely you know what that must be like?" Gordon mused, rubbing a pensive hand over his unshaven chin. "Or maybe you don't; after all these years you still have the self control to not kill Joker."

Gordon turned back slightly to see if Batman was still there, but sure enough, the caped crusader had up and disappeared, leaving behind only empty darkness.

* * *

Clark frowned, adjusting his unneeded glasses irritably. It'd been nearly five hours and Bruce still hadn't returned, but it wasn't just that which bothered the Kryptonian, in fact he was glad for the time alone, but he was more than a little pissed that the man had so coolly walked out, leaving him to pace and become frantic on his own. The thing that kept replaying in his mind was Bruce's eyes as he watched his friend lick away the small spill that had once been on his own face. Clark had seen those blue orbs darken with something the man of steel had never seen before, and then they seemed to cloud with confusion.

Suddenly, a loud noise from the caverns below interrupted his thoughts, like tossing a pebble into calm water, causing ripples to break over the surface, disturb thoughts and chains of ideas. Clark could only assume that it was Bruce, back from his little crime fighting spree, no doubt doing the job that the Gotham PD should have been more than able to handle.

"Bruce?" Clark called out, ascending down the staircase tentatively. Sure enough the batmobile was parked but the dark knight was anywhere in sight. The Kryptonian continued to walk downwards into the darkness, trying hard to focus in on the heartbeat of his good friend, the only thing that he wouldn't be able to hide from him. When Clark did finally locate it, the pulse was erratic and fluttering, making his stomach twist as he continued to venture into the cave until he came across the caped crusader, visibly in pain as he sat on his aluminum operating table, his caped back to Clark.

Batman turned slightly, giving a soft grunt of recognition before fiddling with whatever it was he was doing. Clark walked back around to see.

"Is that a bullet you're digging out?" the Kryptonian asked calmly, pointing to a hole in the Batman's armor that was bleeding furiously all over his thigh. The dark knight glanced up at him and paused, watching Clark watching him. It was an odd moment.

"I don't suppose you could help me?" the bleeding man asked, glancing away as he handed over the tweezers. Clark couldn't help but smirk as he noticed the slight blush creeping up on the billionaire's cheeks – or at least of what he could see of them.

"Sure." The Kryptonian steadied his hand as he leaned down, pressing into the wound as gently as he could until he felt the certain scrape of metal again metal, the tweezers against the head of the shell. Carefully, he pulled the offending cartridge out, its gold casing glistening maliciously between the rivulets of blood dripping from it. He eyed it pensively; trying to determine what sort of gun it would have come from because it certainly wasn't your average machine gun.

"Well, the good new is, I think I'll live," Batman said, totally serious as he pressed gauze into the bleeding hole. Clark's mouth twisted into a minor smile as he shook his head, dark curls bouncing just softly.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's the bad news?"

Bruce yanked his cowl off and glanced up at Clark through his eyelashes, giving a few purposeful blinks. The gesture seemed vaguely attractive and the Kryptonian found himself staring back into those blue endless pools swirling with all sorts of emotions.

"I don't think I can walk to my room," he answered, arching an eyebrow back at his friend. The moment of intimacy that Clark had been feeling was abruptly squelched and he suddenly felt like an idiot as the billionaire continued to stare at him helplessly. But Clark also knew what that meant – Bruce was trying to ask him for help to carry him back. As a sort of revenge, the man of steel swiftly hefted the other man in his arms, princess style. Sure, it was a little brash but watching the Dark Knight thrash and yell at him to be released was quite amusing, especially when he was called on being humored by the whole situation.

After a moment, Bruce found it useless to fight the death grip from the alien and settled down as they exited the bat cave. He hated being carried but it strangely didn't feel as bad this time around. Relishing the way the two seemed to fit together, Bruce let himself relax, resting head against the Kryptonian's chest, who he felt stiffen in response, but suddenly, Bruce didn't care. The gentle thrum of the other man's heart beat seemed to be all of what his world consisted of as reality slipped away, slowly and comfortingly.

Yet that world of darkness and rhythm was ripped away as Clark dumped him down on his king-sized bed, a strange repeat of the previous night. Bruce groaned and sat up, taking the bat-suit off piece by piece as he readied himself for bed.

"If only Gotham knew what you have to go through," Clark stated, giving a small shake of his head, as if to prove his frustration, "then I doubt anyone would hound you being just a vigilante and that you belong in Arkham too."

Now it was Bruce's turn to smirk.

"Didn't you think the same about me when we first met?"

Clark opened his mouth to speak but promptly closed it before saying, "Well, no that's not the same. I just didn't like you because I thought you were cool, especially when you tried to date Lois. That was not appreciated."

"I only was with her because I knew you weren't going to make a move, so I figured that if I made some competition, you'd go for her." Bruce frowned at his companion. "But, if you don't mind me asking, and if you don't mind answering me honestly, why are you here? Is the league in trouble?"

Clark gave a barking laugh that had a strange desperation to it, as if he was trying to not show the emotion he was currently feeling, which was hard under Bruce's watchful gaze.

"No, no, the League is just fine, trust me." Clark paused as if he was trying to say something but just couldn't find the words, until he blurted out, "Lois left me is all."

"She…she what?" Bruce stared blankly at his friend, propping himself on his elbows.

"She just didn't want this life anymore. She wanted to settle down, maybe have a family, but I can't give her any of that," Clark's face seemed to crumple as he plopped down on the edge of the bed beside Bruce, staring intently at his hands through tear-blurred vision.

Hesitantly, Bruce put one of his gloved hands into Clark's upturned palms, just resting them together, not intertwining their fingers, but just a bit of little physical contact.

"That's practically a hug for your standards, no?" the Kryptonian asked, forcing a watery smile. Words were hardly necessary as Clark gently rested his head down on the other man's shoulder, letting his unwonted tears fall and wet the remains of the bat suit. Bruce put his other arm around his friend, casually laying it over his muscular shoulders. Under any other circumstance, Bruce would have let the man be, letting him to cry it out on his own, but it was Lois – Lois, the love of Clark's life. And she'd broken his heart. And so Bruce straddled the line of comfort and solitude, stepping out of the Batman's norm to give some form of shelter for his long time companion, someone who'd saved his life many a time, and who Bruce would gladly give his life for.

The two stayed that way for a few hours, neither moving nor trying to leave. The solace in each other's company was enough for the time being. Steadily, however, Clark felt the tug of sleep on his heavy eyelids, whispering temptations of dreams and rest. He took just another second to savor the feeling of not having to be invulnerable a moment longer before starting to get off of the bed. Reflexively, Bruce's grip tightened in response to the movement.

"Where are you going?" the billionaire asked dully, obviously also starting to fall asleep. Clark could see the muddled confusion mixed with exhaustion in those icy depths and smiled minutely, getting fully off of his seat and to his full height – easily towering over the other.

"To bed," he replied with a shrug before adding, "good night."

"There's a bed here."

The statement sounded almost like an offer. Clark turned to scrutinize the vigilante, who now seemed more awake as he sat up straighter, watching also with a look of expectancy. Casting a look towards the bed, the Kryptonian repressed a shiver.

_Damn him. _Clark thought frostily. _He doesn't even think about what tomorrow would be like. I mean, I'm just sleeping in his bed but that's still big, right? Bruce doesn't even really give hugs and now he's offering me to sleep beside him. He's probably delusional._

**Look at that Country Bumpkin, sizing up the situation like I'm fucking Darkseid, **Bruce's mind hissed. **I try and give a little assurance and he looks at me like I've lost my mind. Maybe I finally have. But then why do I feel so damn hopeful? **

The silence stretched on, neither one daring to move, breathe, anything that may break the fragile tension. 

"Sleep well, Bruce," Clark finally said, not glancing back as he headed out the door. It clicked softly shut behind him, finalizing his decision, which he couldn't help but regret with each step towards his own painfully empty bed.

It was amazing how much power just shutting a door could hold, or so Bruce mused as he'd watched the flustered Kryptonian flee. Admittedly, that had stung. Sighing, Bruce fell back against the cool sheets, burying his face in his hands.

Each had only one thought on their mind.

**Damn him.**

_Damn him._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Aloha whoever is reading this story! Sorry I didn't update for a ling time. The typing road has been rough but then suddenly I was listening to some music and got a burst of energy - enough to finish this chapter! Woot woot! **

**Oh, and I love to hear from you guys, so thoughts, comments, questions and concerns can be dealt with in review forms. And thanks everyone who did review! Gives me more motivation to really finish this story. **

* * *

Two days, essentially, was not a long time but, for Clark Kent, each second seemed to drag onward endlessly. Every time he closed his eyes his mind began to replay the scene, like an endless tape, and with each new replay, he found himself coming up with ways he would've handled things differently, saying different things or just trying to avoid it altogether. That would have been easier.

So during the days when Bruce was off pretending to be playboy extraordinaire Bruce Wayne, Clark would pace, grumbling his newly thought up responses or occasionally cleaning with Alfred, only a few time did the Kryptonian find himself outside for a fly. When it was night, however, Batman was off fighting villains and all Superman could do was single out Bruce's heartbeat and listen to it for hours as it fluxuated from blood loss, adrenaline, pain or the most intense one: rage.

By the third night, Clark felt like bashing his head through a wall, not that it would exactly hurt but probably just damage the mansion. Suddenly, there was the tell tale sound of the bat-mobile pulling in. Clark's eyes instantly went to the clock.

_ It's only 9:30, why would he be home yet?_ The thought instantly struck the hero as strange. Clark tuned his hearing onto the bat cave, listening intently for anything might give away the reason; heavy breathing if he was injured or a fast heartbeat if something was wrong, but there was nothing. Clark noted Batman's heartbeat for another minute, hearing the gentle rhythmic beat before giving up. Obviously the Batman had nothing to hide, and wasn't hurt or in immediate danger, so why come home? Clark could always recall times when he or another member of the league had asked him to go somewhere with them while he was taking his time off and he would always say no because crime never rested in Gotham city.

Clark heard him tromp up to his room, footsteps weighted by his combat boots followed by the curios sound of the suit being torn away.

The Kryptonian seated himself down in a leather chair, letting his senses dull as he fell back into the giant pool of his thoughts floating around in his mind. His mind danced around actually thinking about Bruce as the image of the Batman and the billionaire flitted through his thoughts intangibly, like smoke – untouchable, which exactly what Bruce was. Clark felt the familiar frustration of never being able to get to the man besides occasionally getting under his skin. Wally would always say that at least he could get a reaction from the Bats but somehow Clark wanted more, though what else he wanted, he wasn't sure.

A loud thump snapped the alien from his troubled thoughts and he glanced up to see Bruce standing in the doorway of the study dressed in dark slacks and a black dress shirt, smelling fresh of aftershave and soap.

_Had he showered? _Clark frowned, his forehead wrinkling slightly. _How did I not notice that?_

A small voice from the back of his mind told him it was because he was thinking about Bruce, but he promptly ignored it.

"Dinner's ready."

Such a simple statement really but with the endearing way with which it left the billionaire's mouth, him biting his lower lip just slightly and color barely touching his pale cheek, Clark barely heard him. It also took a moment for the realization that Bruce was not out patrolling Gotham so he could eat with him.

_But…why?_

A valid question, decided Clark.

"We're having lobster bisque but if you don't like that, I'm sure I could get Alfred to make you a roast or something," Bruce waved it off, turning in his sock-clad feet toward the opposite side of the mansion. The Kryptonian clumsily hurried after his friend. The two reached the large dinning room, which was now filled with big steaming plates of the soupy material among other things like cooked vegetables and a few rolls. Clark tried to contain the rumble o his stomach as he looked down upon the fantastic meal set before him.

_Perhaps the questions could wait until later…_ Clark trailed off, unconsciously seating himself at one end of the long and not to mention elegantly dark wooded table. He of course didn't miss the cocky little smile that Bruce tried but failed to hid behind to his napkin as he seated himself.

"This is better than Ma's homemade gumbo," Clark smiled after tasting the delicious lobster.

"Maybe I'll have to come over sometime and test that theory," Bruce chuckled softly, his blue eyes warming up with a gentle sparkle. Only a Kryptonian would be able to keep his lobster bisque from nearly choking him as one stared into those endless pools of azure. It was strange seeing Bruce looking so relaxed at night, since it was about the time when he had most of his activities. A slow lulling silence fell on them as the two just ate, content to just occasionally exchange look and eat their meal.

Slowly, Clark watched as Bruce got to his feet and walked over to him, stopping only a few feet away and smiling in a strange knowing way that seemed to tug just at the edges of his mouth.

"Dance with me," left the billionaire's mouth.

Some people may assume that Superman could not possibly be surprised by anything, being as he was apart of the Justice League and had time traveled and seen different planets with absolutely spectacular sights, but they would be wrong. Clark's jaw went slack.

Bruce walked over to a small stereo in the next joining room, and the whimsical melody of a symphony instantly followed, filling the whole room from other placed speakers all around. He motioned to the Kryptonian to follow him, which despite himself, complied.

"Why aren't you out on Gotham?" Clark asked hesitantly, stepping forward cautiously. Bruce met him halfway, stepping right up into his friend's personal space, placing one hand on the Kryptonian's hip gently and raising the other one expectantly.

"It's a long story and besides," Bruce smirked, "aren't there other questions you could ask?"

"Yeah, but I think somehow that would kill the moment," Clark deadpanned, placing his large hands on Bruce's shoulder and then resting the other symmetrically into the billionaire's awaiting palm. "Had to lead didn't you?"

Bruce shook his head lightly, flashing his friend a gorgeous smile with something secretive tucked behind it. The question was left unanswered as the two began to spin, perfectly in time with one another. After fighting side by side, it was easy to read each other's movements so dancing somehow came naturally to the two. Clark had always enjoyed ballroom dancing, while Bruce had always insisted he didn't, but there they were, twirling about like loons. Clark couldn't have cared less as he began to relax and finally let himself go. Dancing with Bruce was fun, the way they whirled and glided about effortlessly in the large room. The strings and wood winds and horns seemed to lead them tenderly into more flourished movements until finally Bruce spun Clark back out before pulling him back in, back to his chest.

Bruce, being slightly shorter, rested his forehead on the back of the Kryptonian's neck as they stayed like that, the music playing detached in the background. Clark couldn't even hear it.

"When I knew I had to break up with Vicky was when I had scheduled her for dinner one night at the Glenvew restaurant but then never showed up because Gotham needed the Batman."

Clark felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as Bruce's soft puffs of breath from his words hit the back of his neck, rolling off onto his shoulders in the strangest sensation. It was both terrifying and amazingly exhilarating.

Breaking away from his friend's grasp, Clark turned to look into the icy blue depths, searching for something – anything.

"I don't get you, Bruce," Clark sighed, running a hand through his dark curls feeling more frustrated than confused. "I mean, you don't want people getting too close and then you do this." Clark gave a wild gesture of his arms before crossing them back over his muscularly sculpted chest that was covered still by one of Bruce's many shirts.

"…" Bruce let the silence span on.

"Do you even realize that while you may refuse to get close to anyone, people still get close to you? You come home and stitch yourself back together and then go out and do it again." Clark's rant was becoming helpless as he paced back and forth, his arms moving wildly about like a mad man, and he did certainly look it all of a sudden.

"What's your point, Clark?" the vigilante hissed, barriers instantly being thrown back up.

"My point, Bruce, is that eventually there's not going to be anything left of you to save," he replied.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit, Kent!" Bruce snarled, rounding on him. "That load of shit about you trying to help me. I don't need you to come in and save the day for me."

"I'm only trying to salvage the man I once knew because he was my friend. Can't you see what this city is doing to you? Jesus Christ, Bruce," Clark cried, clenching his fists, "it's eating you from the inside out."

"Is that so?" Bruce challenged, stepping back in closer, barring his teeth menacingly upwards at the Kryptonian.

"I hate you so much sometimes," Clark growled.

Suddenly fingers were twined in hair and lips mashed in a hot and heavy battle for dominance as teeth clacked roughly between the two. Bruce balled his fists up into the collar of Clark's shirt angrily as he kissed him harder, biting down none too gently on the other man's lower lip. The Kryptonian fought back just as hard as he tugged on Bruce's hair furiously as they seemed to be unable of getting enough of each other.

And just outside, a storm began to gather in the skies.

TBC

Uh ooooh!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Alright, so whoever is still reading this, I'm sorry for not updating too much recently :(**

**Well, I guess I tried to make this chapter a tad more indepth with what's going on with Batman and how he feels about all of the stuff that went down last chapter. Hope ya'll like it! :)**

**So, with no furhter ado besides me asking for more reviews and poinions on the sotry, enjoy!**

* * *

Batman's finger glided over the keys on his super-computer as he continued to research the recent crime sprees in Gotham. His eyelids began to feel heavy from behind his cowl, though a lack of sleep was nothing new to the dark knight, but last night was somehow different. It took every ounce of will power he had to not think about what had transpired between himself and Clark but last night sleep had evaded him yet again as he wrestled over what had happened between the two. Clark seemed more than happy to simply avoid Bruce, consistently making himself scarce and at the awkward moments in which they happened to be in the same room at the same time, Clark never said a word – not a 'hello' and certainly not a 'so why did you kiss me?'.

He slammed his fist down on the metal keys angrily, feeling that oh-so familiar frustration rise in the back of his throat whenever he found himself thinking about the Kryptonian recently, and he'd been pissed the whole week. His mind would wander to the damned country bumpkin and then no matter how hard he tried, Clark would just stay, tattooed onto his brain. Batman pushed himself away from his computer disgustedly, burying his head into his hands and rubbing his temples furiously.

"Sir?" A gentle hand rested against Bruce's shoulder, squeezing softly through the amour that was protecting him from the outside world. Alfred had always had a strange calming presence on the billionaire and the butler had usually some helpful piece of advice that Bruce hadn't thought of before that would somehow help him.

"Alfred, I don't know what to do," he said, muffled through his gloved hands. Bruce hadn't thought of even telling his butler about the current situation with Clark, in fact the idea of it made him squirm. He didn't even know how to go about approaching the subject and was therefore at a total loss for words.

"Are we dealing with the matters of the heart, Master Bruce?" the loyal butler questioned, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Batman lifted up his head, puzzled. "How did you know?"

Alfred sighed, shaking his head. "I don't suppose you'd want to tell me what happened?" Bruce didn't say anything.

The butler seemed to hesitate for a long moment before saying, "Master Bruce, I've been waiting you to tell you this for a very long time, though I wasn't sure when was the right time, though I feel now is correct. Sir, even the Batman deserves to be loved."

A long silence stretched out in the cave as both seemed to wait for something to happen. The butler sighed yet again but this time, a small smile graced his aged features.

"Bruce, maybe I don't say it often enough, but you are like a son to me," the elder man said tenderly, his voice dropping low. "I raised you and cared for you like you were my own, and I've seen you grow up into the finest young man. In all my lifetime, I've wanted nothing more than to see you happy – truly happy. I think sometimes out future can be staring us in the face, though we ourselves may not know it. Whatever you choose, as a man, I believe you must choose from the heart, and not always listen to the logical side of life. Love is illogical and no amount of interrogation, training or crime fighting will ever make you exempt from falling in love."

Truer words could never have been spoken to not only Bruce Wayne but as well to Batman. He could not deny that every single word his butler had said made sense and was indeed quite accurate. He watched Alfred walk away and exit the cave, leaving him to himself as he stared blankly at the computer screen.

Batman had been brooding for days, and he felt an itch for action as he glanced over at his small clock on the desk nearby that read three in the morning. Perhaps he could find some solace in the night, even if it was just for a moment or two.

* * *

Gotham was considered an ugly city, what with its polluted streets and crime infested alleyways, but no one had seen Gotham quite like the Batman had. He knew the darkest corner of the scummiest part of town and he also knew the flip side of the coin because he alone saw the true beauty in the city. All the views from the tallest skyscraper and the way the Gotham Bay would reflect those green-ish blue lights just so were the highlights, contrasted only by the lowlights of the city.

There was a soft rustle from behind, making Batman's heart skip a beat. He didn't bother to turn around, for he already knew who it was and the feeling of something akin to hope clenched tightly in his chest, constricting his breathing for the briefest of seconds. Honestly, Bruce had pondered almost endlessly what he would say to Clark should the opportunity had arrived, but suddenly he couldn't think of a thing to say.

"I wasn't expecting you to show up like this, especially after last night," Batman sighed softly, barely audibly. "I'm sorry."

"About what, darling?"

A hand trailed over Batman's shoulder from behind – a hand that did not belong to certain Kryptonian. It was like buckets of cold water to the face as Catwoman circled around the vigilante, practically leering at the man before her, whip in one hand and the only placed just so on the caped crusader's torso. Batman stiffened in surprise but concealed it easily from his features s she leaned in close.

"I thought you were someone else," Batman answered tersely, backing away from her touch.

"Of course you did," she snorted, rolling her eyes as she stepped right back into his bubble of personal space. "Joker's on the move again. Did you know about that? He escaped a few days ago, but there have been rumors lately."

"Rumors?" he pressed.

"That Joker's planning something big, that you haven't been around as much, and that the boy blue is here in our city. I don't suppose any of those are right, according to you, except maybe the Joker thing? Then again, you probably wouldn't tell me anyway, right?" she giggled, back flipping towards the edge of the building. She readied herself with her whip, poised to jump away into the night.

"Selina, wait," Batman called, outstretching his hand towards her. The masked woman paused, glancing back over at him before approaching again. Her face was riddled with concern now.

"I was wondering…why didn't it work with you and I?" Batman asked, detached. Catwoman sighed and rested both of her hands gently on his chest, tracing the bat symbol tenderly. Bruce waited patiently as she seemed to struggle for the words to answer with until finally she just gave a soft chuckle and shook her head.

"What do you want me to say, Bruce?" she sighed, stepping back. Selina wrapped her arms around her, hugging herself tightly as her shoulders sagged. "I would have done anything to be with you – hell, I would have given up this whole life just for you and I almost did. You were my everything but obviously you didn't feel the same way. Sure, you told me who you were, but that's not what I meant when I said I wanted you to open up. Before, I thought it was the mask that kept up separated, but it's so much more than that. Behind that cowl, I realized that you were the same. You never let anyone in, Bruce, not even me. You're too obsessed with this city, too obsessed with fighting crime and justice to realize that you could be so happy if you leaned on someone, just once. I know you hate being vulnerable but sometimes it's for the better. You broke my heart, Bruce."

Selina reached forward, snagging the front of his armor and pulling him into a warm yet chaste kiss that chased away the night's chills. Batman shivered involuntarily as they parted, Selina not even saying her goodbye as she escaped into the darkness.

Suddenly the world was just too heavy. Batman sat down on the roof, and then reclined until he was laying down perfectly still and horizontal on the building, staring up into the stars that winked back at him.

"_Can't you see what this city is doing to you?"_

Clark's voice resounded painfully in the dark knight's ears as he recalled the hurt look on his friend's face.

"_It's eating you from the inside out!"_

Batman gritted his teeth in annoyance as the memory came back even stronger. He most certainly did not want to remember that.

"_I hate you so much sometimes."_

After that sentence, Bruce's memory was filled with unadulterated lust and white hot passion, nearly making him see stars when he thought about it. Kissing that damned Kryptonian was the single most electrifying yet confusingly so moments of his life. Bruce compared it to walking the razor's edge, cutting deep but so delicious was the pain that he couldn't help himself but want more. Truthfully, Bruce felt a familiar tug of fear in his chest when he thought about ever actually engaging the Kryptonian like that ever again but he felt another even harder yank of dislike as he thought about swearing himself off of the man. It was indeed a strange tug-of-war his mind was playing, one that had only a bad outcome either way.

**Batman just can't fall in love, **Bruce sighed, putting his hands behind his head as he focused back on the stars. Each twinkled beautifully and Bruce was simultaneously awed and amazed that one could even see stars over Gotham city. The crescent moon waned in the night, dulling the stars around it. **Sort of like Clark. Every time he steps into a room, it's like everyone else becomes just so dull. **

Bruce pondered guiltily if that was how Lois felt about the man of steel, which he assumed she did. The dark knight had practically resigned himself to his notions, not putting up much of a fight, but rather conceding that things were definitely getting a little too close with Clark, even if he wanted things to go much deeper. He wasn't about to deny proof, but it didn't mean that he would go run into the man's arms.

**No, I'm going to fight this, **Bruce decided angrily. **I will resist him if it's the last thing I do.**

Just above, the stars continued to shine on.

* * *

**Yeah, Catwoman. I couldn't stop myswelf from putting her in. I apologize.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, so it's been a week...or two...but I worked hard to write alot this time :)**

**I hope the next chapter after this is up within at least three days, but I promise no more than seven. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Saving You.**

**Oh, and just a reminder:**

**Bold= Bruce's thoughts**

_Italicizes= Clark's thoughts_

* * *

"And how are things in Gotham, Supes?" Flash asked from over the intercom link that Superman wore in a small ear piece. He pressed the small button down on the circular deice as he flew through the open sky, too high up to see the city any more over the cloud cover.

Superman hesitated. There was absolutely no way in hell he'd ever tell Wally what'd actually happened.

"Good," the Kryptonian lied. "As good as things can be with Bru-Batman." He corrected himself midsentence. The rest of the heroes seemed to call each other by their titles, yet Bruce had always called him Clark, and Clark always called the dark knight Bruce ever since they'd first become hesitant friends. And to think that they hated each other when they'd first met and now they weren't speaking because of a kiss, a stupid little kiss. Clark tried not to scoff out loud.

"Yeah, he can be a real stickler." Clark could picture Wally up in the watchtower, lounging with his feet up on the computer's counter which was something that J'onn always scolded him about. "I mean, I respect the guy, but he doesn't seem like much company. I don't know how you can stand to be around him for that long."

Clark frowned as he thought of Bruce blowing off his night shift to have dinner with him and then his mind turned back to their dancing and then all the other times he'd hung around in the bat cave or had gone out on nightly patrols with the other. And then his mind hesitantly breached upon the kiss. The Kryptonian dipped right, banking off on a cool upward draft into fluffy clouds ahead.

"I don't know – maybe I've just known him long enough where I actually understand him more or maybe we just tolerate one another better? Who knows? All I can really say about Br-Batman is that there's a lot more to him than people expect. He's not just this brute who beats people up outside the law. He's smart, clever, charming and surprisingly funny if you get to know him. Though it's a morbid sense of humor, I still find something nice about it," Clark rambled thoughtfully. Flash listened intently, considering the other hero's words.

"What else do you know about Bats that no one else does?" the speedster asked, suddenly munching on something that Clark assumed was chips of some variety.

"He can waltz," Superman declared matter-of-factly, twisting midair and then freefalling before arching back up again.

"How'd you figure that out?" The munching continued between words. Clark faltered momentarily as he thought up a good excuse.

"I think he mentioned it onetime," the Kryptonian brushed it off nonchalantly. Flash seemed to take the excuse without problem.

"So, tell me," Flash began, chomping slowly in a pensive manner, "what's it like being the most brooding man alive's best friend?"

Superman frowned at the question. _What was it like_? He hadn't ever really thought about it. Bruce could be brooding and sometimes hard to talk to, but his relationship with the other had always been just easy, well it used to be.

"Uh, normal?" Clark shrugged, his cape billowing behind him in the breezy wind.

"Well, you know when everyone thought you were dead? Bats was pissed and convinced that you weren't actually dead. Hell, he didn't even show up to your funeral he was so sure you were alive." Flash was silent for a moment. "What do you think you'd do id Bats ever died?"

The question yet again was something Superman hadn't ever seriously considered. Batman was the human one, yet Superman couldn't imagine the caped crusader ever actually dying. It was an interesting idea to try and picture a world without the Batman.

_No random coffee breaks with Bruce, no fighting alongside Bruce, no more jokes from Bruce, no more glances exchanged during really boring meetings with Bruce, no interviews pretending to be Clark Kent and him pretending to be billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, and certainly no kisses. Just a head stone with his name engraved in it, and only a few people would know that not only had Bruce Wayne died, but so had Gotham's protector. Would I go talk to him like he does with his parents? Would all I have to remember him by was just some gravestone in the Gotham cemetery? _

The thoughts made Superman's chest constrict. He didn't want to think about a world where his best friend wasn't around, where he hadn't resolved his feelings once and for all and left to be tortured by them for the rest of his long existence. Then the idea that really he could lose Bruce at any second seemed to worm its way into his thoughts. What would happen when Joker pushed a little too hard, or Two-face finally cut the crap and just shot him or when Croc just drowned him?

"Supes, you still there?" the voice asked detached from the other line.

"Yeah, sorry Wally. I thought I heard a bank robbery down below," Clark lied smoothly. "I'll talk to you later."

Before Flash could say another word, the Kryptonian severed the contact link, shuddering involuntarily. Taking another wind current, he rode it out towards the direction of Wayne Manor.

_This has gone on long enough, _Superman mentally growled. He had learned the hard way many years ago that life is short and if you don't move quickly, the things you want will be gone before you even have a chance to get them. The same could be said about Bruce and Clark wasn't sure what he wanted to do exactly but he wanted at least to talk to the other man. They'd been friends longer than Clark had ever anticipated from the get go and he wasn't about to lose that man because of a misunderstanding – subtlety be damned.

Clark knew that Bruce was going to do everything in his power to deny that he'd felt anything when they'd kissed and if it's been up to him, he would've denied that it'd ever even happened but Clark had let the dark knight get away with excuses just being that he didn't want to talk about it, but not this time. He raced through the sky, twirling in anticipation as he upped the speed of his flight.

* * *

Wayne Manor quickly came into view from over the horizon just as the sun was beginning to set over Gotham City. Clark didn't need x-ray vision to know that Bruce would be down in the cat cave, but suddenly, he was wishing that he could somehow swap J'onn for the telepathy – anything to give him a leg up on that enigma of a man.

"Why, hello Master Kent," the butler greeted, momentarily shaking the Kryptonian from his concentrated thoughts. "It seems that Master Bruce shall not be joining us for dinner this evening, as I'm sure you are aware as to why."

Clark merely grunted in response and headed for a bee line to the grandfather clock, down the stairs and into the bat cave, ignoring the butler's call all the way down. At the end of his descent, he was greeted by Batman typing away on the super computer, looking up all possible documents of the Joker's hideouts. _Typical Bruce._

"Do you have a second?" Superman asked, his voice echoing around the cavernous lair as he approached. Batman visibly grimaced.

"I'm busy."

"I only want to talk about one thing and it'll only take a second," the man of steel pressed, crossing his arms over his chest and staring daggers at the man's back, but not too intently for fear of setting him ablaze.

Batman sighed and wheeled around in his chair to face his friend wearing that usual emotionless mask behind the cowl. Clark tried to not flinch back. The dark knight gave a gesture for the other to continue, which of whom hesitated another minute.

_I'm sure he can guess what I'm about to say._

**God, please don't let it be what I think it is.**

"I wanted to talk about… what happened…the other night. You know…the kiss?" Clark stumbled, feeling suddenly quite vulnerable despite the whole invincible factor.

Nothing registered in Bruce's eyes for a moment. He didn't look surprised or disgusted or even interested, just blank, like Clark was asking him why the sky was blue.

"…"

The silence stretched out for a longer time and Clark tried to keep his ground by standing up straighter, making him seem taller and broader. Finally, it seemed as though Bruce had come to his senses and Superman was anxiously waiting for just anything – _anything._

"This isn't up for discussion."

It was akin to being slapped – that stingingly cold tone and indifference sliced to the bone but as it hurt it also flared a stirring anger in the Kryptonian.

"Why not? Too personal for the Batman? Bruce, we have to talk about this, even if you don't want to because can you really just say that nothing happened…that you didn't…feel anything?" Superman strained for him to understand, to see the situation the way he did. Those cerulean depths were begging for the ice to melt and show some sign of warmth, even if it was just the smallest glimpse.

"Clark…" he said quietly in his deep gravely voice.

Just as the caped crusader began to open his mouth to respond, an alarm went off along with a flashing red light to signal it. The supercomputer sprang back to life and brought up a news station that had a beautiful reporter standing outside of what appeared to be a hospital.

"And so, Gotham holds its breath as the infamous Joker keeps the hospitalized hostages in danger at the wired infirmary. The madman threatens to kill everyone inside though he has not made any demands from the police for money. All we can to now is-."

The screen went black as Batman walked off toward the bat mobile, his cape billowing ominously behind him like a veil of responsibility.

"Bruce, wait."

The Batman turned slightly, casting a sidelong glance over his shoulder to his friend who was staring after him. Clark took a few long strides crossing the space between them and grasping the other man's arm firmly.

"I want an answer first."

_I'm being selfish, I know, but I need him to understand._ Clark's grip tightened.

"I _need_ an answer first."

Suddenly, Batman ripped his arm free and practically snarled at the other.

"What happened happened. It means absolutely nothing, Clark. A moment of…of weakness and indecision." Batman moved to turn again but was yanked back into turning around by that forceful hold of the Kryptonian.

"But we kissed," he argued feebly, tilting his head to one side, confused. "That must mean-."

"It was just a kiss!" he all but bellowed. "Forget it ever happened and just go back to Metropolis where you belong. Win back Lois, or whatever you want, but just leave me out of this."

The man slipped out of Superman's hold, who felt a tad shell-shocked.

_I somehow had a different image than this in my head. But he used Lois against me. Why would he do that? Doesn't he know, or even care?_

Frustration began to take rein again as the man of steel roared, "We're not done here, Wayne. You can't leave!"

The whites of his cowl narrowed dangerously as he slid into the cockpit of the bat mobile.

"Watch me," he hissed back venomously. The car sped off into the night, leaving the other standing there alone, yet again.

Superman felt the anger towards Bruce rise like bile in the back of his throat as thoughts of the man crashed over like waves against his mind, each bringing more anger and resentment. He let out a longwinded scream of pure frustration as a few forced tears slipped from his eyes.

_I hate you so much!_ His mind was screaming like a mantra – so repetitively –towards Bruce who was obviously too far to hear. The dark knight had slipped though his fingers yet again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Okay, so I went over my set goal for updating, but in my defense, I was really busy and I wanted to make this chapter fairly long(er).**

**But, here's the thing, this chapter is pretty violent so expect blood/gore. I'm not going to change this story's rating to M because of it, but just be warned. **

**Alright, anywho, please review! I love to hear from everyone :) and thanks so much for all of the support. Enjoy this next chapter of Saving You.**

.

.

.

It hard to explain and impossible to tell Clark. Batman gripped the steering wheel of the bat mobile tighter, clenching and unclenching his fists in a repetitive manner. He could still hear Clark's voice chasing after him, in a tone that he'd never heard from the Kryptonian before. Desperation, anger, need. He'd seen a side of Clark that was only ever shown occasionally, and even then Bruce couldn't recall a time when the Kryptonian had ever just called him Wayne when being serious. And the look in his eyes. God, did it scare Bruce. He hated to admit it, (but then he'd been admitting a lot of things lately) but seeing Clark so hurt and distraught, actually frightened him the tiniest bit. Joker, sure he could handle, but Clark on the verge of angry tears? Never, not even in a million years.

**So, what did I do? I fled, like a coward. **

Thoughts circulated in his mind, churning over what happened. Clark would probably never understand the fact that Batman simply couldn't have distractions. A moment too late, and it could cost him lives. To ever be so hung up on Clark could kill innocent people and Bruce was not about to let that happen. He didn't have super speed and couldn't be halfway around the world in a matter or minutes or be from one crime to the next in just seconds.

The city flew by as he drove through the back streets of Gotham, illuminating the car a strange blue green color only to change orange momentarily by the street lights. It was all very beautiful in a morbid sense of the word. The city was like tinsel, reflective and shimmering in incandescence but it was all just a cheap lie. Beyond every police station there was a crack house and in every alley there was crime waiting to strike. Gotham was one pretty little lie after another, and some were not so pretty to begin with.

Batman felt his blood boil as he pulled up into view of the Gotham Hospital, parking in a secluded back lane nearby.

Commissioner Gordon sighed, his shoulders sagging visibly as he glanced up at the utter still hospice. He couldn't help but feel there was no hope, and the sensation was even worse without a cigarette but after seeing the look on Batman's face once he knew about smoking, Gordon had decided it was best to let the old habits rest in peace, left behind with the past. He pulled his trench coat tightly around himself, chasing away the cold night air.

"Any news?" Batman asked from the shadows of an alley just behind the head of police. Gordon pretended to look nonchalant as he replied without turning around.

"None so far, but I was hoping that maybe you'd be able to get in there and give us a pair of eyes perhaps?" Gordon asked, arching an eyebrow as he watched the squirming SWAT teams pace back and forth.

"I'll do my best, but Jim, he does have hostages…"

Batman didn't need to say anymore and Jim waved him off. Yes, they both very well understood the situation's severity, make no mistake about that.

"And you don't think I know that? My men are on stand by because of that reason alone, waiting for any signal that maybe he's done something or maybe given an demand in any way possible," Jim snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose from underneath his glasses.

A silence stretched between the two for a moment as each waited for the other to say the one thing they were thinking. Finally it seemed that Jim broke, his shoulders sagging as he breathed out all of his stress and frustration.

"Why? What made him snap like this? I've seen Joker do horrible things but threaten to kill an entire hospital…," Jim trailed off and then gave a strangled laugh. "Heh, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but somehow I always find a way to be."

"Jim, I'll stop him, like I have every other time," was Batman's automatic response.

"But when does it stop?" Jim snapped, rounding on Batman who was hidden away in the shadows. "When do we finally decide that he's taken enough lives? Killed enough innocent people and mutilated countless others? This will continue to happen until…until…."

Commissioner Gordon couldn't finish the statement. His head dropped into his awaiting palm as a headache wormed its way around his mind.

"Go. Bring him in like always," Gordon sighed. There was no response and when he glanced back up, the dark knight was gone.

* * *

"Master Kent?"

Clark lifted his head from his arms, shifting in his seat in Bruce's study from the interruption. Alfred was leaning in with a curious look on his face and a mug of steaming hot chocolate in one gloved hand. Suddenly, Clark swore that that man was a godsend.

"Oh, hello Alfred," he replied, trying to hide the fact that his eyes were red and puffy. The butler gave him a sad yet sympathetic smile that made Clark's heart wrench. He did not want the elder man's pity.

"I made you a piping cup of cocoa, sir. I find that it sooths the soul much more than soup of the chicken noodle variety," the manservant chuckled lightly, handing down the warm mug. The heat soaked in through the Kryptonian's hands, not burning but in a strange comforting way which only seemed to be enhanced as he took deep breaths of the sweet steam rolling off of the brown liquid.

Alfred slowly sat down in the chair across from Clark.

"If you don't mind me being so bold, Master Kent…," the butler trailed off, giving the younger man an earnest look.

Clark knew well enough that Alfred was hardly comfortable speaking his mind without the other's permission. The gentlemanly ways that man preserved made the Kryptonian smile because it often reminded him of his own surrogate father who was nothing but your average kind Kansas farmer with a heart of gold.

"Shoot," Clark said, waving it off. Alfred gave him a puzzled look in response. "I mean, go ahead," he amended.

"Master Bruce had always been notorious for pushing away the people he loves most ever since that day but that didn't happen much because he just simply didn't try and close to anyone. Admittedly, I was quite surprised when he adopted Master Dick, whom he seems to rather openly care for, and the same goes for Master Tim.

"And then he never ceased to amaze me, especially when you came along. I thought for sure he would not like you. Pardon me, Master Kent, but you are everything that Master Bruce is not, but you were able to show him a side of life that I'm not sure anyone else could have. In his own way, he respects you, but he also is genuinely fond of you. Truthfully, I have never seen him put anyone before the safety of Gotham which while some would say it noble, I would call it a little too protective in my own opinion."

Alfred paused, letting the information sink informs a moment.

"Master Kent, if I should be so bold, but sometimes Master Bruce needs someone to be there for him and I think you want to be that special someone, am I right?"

Clark tried to not choke on his drink and instantly felt his cheeks begin to heat up. The elder man was smarter than one would normally think, he'd give him that.

"I don't really…," Clark trailed off, feeling oddly defeated. Memories of dancing with Bruce and fighting crime alongside Batman circled his mind, enticing him to answer but he clung to silence desperately.

Alfred got up, dusting off his waist coat and gloves neatly before saying, "Well, Master Kent, I shall think I will turn in for the night but if you may need something, I would check the Gotham hospital first."

With that said, the clever butler left Clark alone, just him and his hot chocolate.

* * *

Batman snuck in through the back way, as per usual, slipping in past the SWAT team that really wasn't paying attention and through the metal doors without so much as a sound. But if Bruce had known what was laying in wait for him on the other side, maybe he wouldn't have gone in to begin with, or maybe if someone had told him years ago when he first put on the cowl, maybe he wouldn't have ever again and it would have ended up just as some tragedy he honestly didn't care about that he heard on the news.

Batman was not allowed that comfort though, so there he stood in a hallway littered with bodies of families with sick demented smiles plastered upon their lifeless faces. If ever there was a hell on earth, Bruce was sure he was standing right at the gates of it. Poisonous smoke seemed to cling to the walls and hang over the corpses like a reminder of what happened. The dark knight clenched his fists until the latex of his gloves broke and blood spilled from his palms as he walked down the halls, his combat boots leading him forward.

The victims all smiled up cheerily at him as he passed by, giving him the most twisted greeting.

Batman reached a sign that hung over the hallway and after reading it, made his stomach churn grotesquely. Arrows pointed to different wings depending on what disease what diagnosed, and right after the 'Children's Cancer Wing' were words written in blood that dripped incessantly upon the floor.

_Performing: Joker_

"God, no," Batman gasped and took off running, his cape striking out behind him and whipping as he too corners sharply. Not even five flights of stairs slowed his pace as Batman ran with everything he had, praying to whoever watched this godforsaken world that he was wrong in his assumptions.

_Splish._ Batman felt his boot land in something wet as he rounded another corner, right on the hallway that lead to the Cancer Wing. He glanced down, seeing a puddle of blood that was spilling out of a freshly slit throat of a small smiling boy with no hair about the age of ten. He was holding a sign that read: _Welcome Batsy!_

"Long time no see, Guano-man," rang out Joker's darkly edged voice with false happiness. Standing at the end of the hallway, beyond a sea of blood and dead children, was the Clown Prince of Crime. Holding in his arms the body of a little girl. He stroked her curly blonde hair with his gloved hand almost akin to a cat and smiled wickedly back at his most favorite bat.

"For awhile, I'll admit you had me worried," he continued, "because I was sure that you'd forgotten all about little old me, but I guess you could say that I finally have your attention now, don't I?"

Indescribable anger boiled in Batman's throat, making it impossible for him to speak.

**He'd dead. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill the Joker.**

"Don't be too angry, darling," Joker giggled. "I did leave one alive."

The girl in his arms twisted slightly. She was alive. Joker set her down so she could stand, leaving her in a dry area where blood had not been spilled. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she looked dazed, like she wasn't really awake.

"Unfortunately, she had terminal brain cancer."

Insane laughter erupted from the clown as he cackled with delight. It rung through the halls and snapped something deep inside Bruce, forcing him over that line he refused to cross.

The clown was cut off as a fist smashed into his nose, breaking it instantly. Rivulets of crimson ran down his face, dyeing his smile red, but it didn't stop there – in fact, it had just begun.

Batman gripped the front of the clown's shirt with one hand and continued to punch with the other, breaking Joker's face repeatedly. A small gurgle escaped the bloody mess that slowly formed into a chuckle, which only used to incense the dark knight even more as he slammed the man onto the hard hospital floor that was caked in drying blood.

**Kill Joker. Kill Joker. KILL JOKER!**

His mind was screaming at him as he shattered ribs, broke limbs and destroyed the man in everyway possible. All the while the madman continued to laugh, and Batman was determined to knock that insane grin off of the man's face.

"This isn't funny, Joker!" Batman roared, smashing his elbow right into the other man's sternum.

"But it is, doll face," the clown wheezed. "You're finally going to kill me. Can you imagine the headline? Heh, 'The Dark Knight Fallen' 'Is Gotham Safe' and 'Joker Gets Last Laugh After All'!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Batman brought his fist back to punch the clown, to break his skull, to kill the damned man finally and be rid of him. But a small tug on his cape stopped him.

"Please don't, Mr. Batman," the little girl squeaked, her small pink hands clutching his cape tightly as tears rolled down her face. Batman's fist dropped limply to his side as a strange surreal feeling surrounded him. He was about to take a life, and that little girl was the one thing standing between him and the Joker.

"My mommy says that you don't hurt people, that you help them. She says that you are an angel that was sent to watch over us all. She also says that Mr. Joker can't help what he does because he's sick, kind of like me. Mommy said that you'd never be a bad man, but only bad people are mean." Her eyes welled up even more and she slowly began to sob. "Please don't hit him anymore, Mr. Batman! Please!"

It was like being slapped. Bruce couldn't think, couldn't even feel, but just watch as this girl buried her head in his chest and cried and cried. All he could see was the blood that was just everywhere and all the bodies of children who would never get live. Even the girl holding him would die soon. Bruce could only see death. Joker had won, had finally broken the Batman by forcing him over the edge and into the solace of an orphaned girl whose days were numbered.

Batman wrapped his arms around her small frame, and rested his head gently on her tiny shoulder, feeling just tired. Tears fell from his eyes, dripping out from his cowl but he couldn't even feel them.

"Please don't cry," she murmured into his chest plate, but Bruce couldn't stop. He simply couldn't.

Slowly, he felt the girl being pulled away and he didn't even try to hold onto her. She would die soon enough.

And then there were arms, encircling him and supporting him, but Bruce had no will to stand. He felt blind as he just stared without seeing. All he was aware of was the fact that he was moving, flying maybe? He didn't know and didn't care to know either.

The world began to slip away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So this one is kind of boring and a little sappy. And I want to thank you people who review but I also want to thank any silent readers out there. Well, with no further delay, I give you the next chapter of Saving You.**

"No, Dick, I'll take care of him…it…,"

"Really? No, tell Tim but keep him there with you."

"He'll be fine…entirely…Alfred ."

A voice continued to fade in and out, some words articulate; others were just blurs of noises, barely identifiable. The world was black but so soft and a clean gentle smell filled the air, vaguely stirring emotions, memories, thoughts.

And then there was sky, with blue clouds and with a caressing wind. Bruce found himself standing in a field of barley – or was it wheat? – knowing that he was Kansas without really having any evidence.

Beyond the field, there was a small white paneled house with a wrap around porch that somehow was familiar. But that wasn't what he focusing on.

Sitting in a wooden rocking chair, was a man that he'd know anywhere. Cerulean eyes that somehow showed so much warmth were trained on him, laughter making them sparkle in a way that makes you feel home. He raised a hand to beckoning him, inviting Bruce to abandon everything and lose himself.

At first, he only took small shaky steps, uncertain of his legs, but slowly, they grew strong, and then suddenly Bruce was running towards the cottage with all he had. Whatever he was leaving behind, Bruce didn't care to know and he didn't dare look back, but pressed forward with all his might. The wind seemed to push him onward, urging him to run into those awaiting arms.

When he collided with Clark, the world around them exploded into colors of pink, red and orange, tinged darkly with purple and blue hues. And then they were falling, plummeting through a burning sky as the sun set on a horizon that was far below. Clark's dark curls bounced slightly, seemingly unperturbed by the rush of air as they fell ultimately to what would appear to be their doom, but Bruce felt no fear. Life was vibrant, and if death was all that lies ahead, then so be it: he was ready.

"Are you sure?" Clark asked tenderly, putting one hand against his cheek. Bruce's hand latched on over Clark's as though for dear life through their descent. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Bruce shook his head, not quite understanding, asking, "For what?"

"To be saved, Bruce, by me."

The blue eyes melted away and the colorful world around Bruce seemed to dissolve back into blackness, making the plunge suddenly frightening instead of exhilarating.

The man began to disappear back into the oblivion, floating away from Bruce and leaving him to fall alone. Bruce scrambled to hold onto him but it was like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands; Clark was slipping through his fingers.

* * *

_Click._

Clark set the phone back down on the receiver, his shoulders slumping from an invisible weight. He'd just told Dick about what had happened, or so what he assumed had happened in the hospital.

It was like a nightmare, one that you could never forget, and Clark was not about to put it out of his mind – the images were burned into his brain, tattooed. All of the bodies and the blood, but that wasn't even the worst part. Actually seeing Bruce – Batman – so fallen and destroyed made Clark's blood run cold. The way he clung to that small child as though she was his only line keeping him anchored in reality and cried upon her shoulder, in need of any form of comfort. That was what really scared Clark. He'd never seen Bruce cry, not even when Bane cracked his skull and snapped his femur; there wasn't a single tear.

But then there he had been, tears streaming down his face though he didn't make a sound. Clark couldn't help but think, _even when broken, he still cries like a real man._ He also couldn't help but realize that he'd come just in time. Bruce had somehow stopped himself from killing the Joker this time, again, but ultimately Joker had won. The clown had made Batman come very close to killing and had pushed him over the edge.

On the fly home, all Bruce was mumbling about was to not leave him and to make sure that everyone in the hospital made it out alive.

_I didn't have the heart to remind him that there was only one survivor,_ Clark thought to himself miserably as he slumped down against the wall, curling up so his knees were to his chest with his arms hugging them tightly. Suddenly he was a kid again, feeling stupid and weird because of problems with friends and extremely selfish for trying to push something onto someone else.

In reality, however, he was a grown man, helplessly in love with one of his co-workers and also a man endowed with more powers than he really knew what to do with. He felt like he was constantly living in a world of glass and the one unbreakable thing in his life had just snapped in two. A sour taste resided on his tongue.

His superhuman hearing told him that Bruce was becoming restless again, which wasn't surprising considering what he'd gone through. Clark let a sigh rack his body. Bruce needed him now more than ever.

In a flash, he was in the billionaire's room, but was instantly caught off guard by the sight that awaited him.

Bruce was still in his Batman amour due to Clark's lack of knowledge when it came to removing it and was splayed out of his large bed, curled tightly around Superman's cape. The man had refused to let go since Clark had set him down upon the mattress so he just detached the thing and went to change into some jeans and a shirt. He didn't actually think that Bruce would try and use it as a blanket. Clark leaned forward on the bed, slipping his finger over the cowl and pulling it back to expose Bruce's pale face that even when sleeping looked somehow upset.

Clark ran one finger down Bruce cheek, tracing his jaw line in morbid fascination. He'd seen that face so many times, but he'd never been so enamored by it until recently. Slowly, Bruce's eyes fluttered open, exposing the icy depths that made Clark's heart beat just the tiniest bit faster, though he'd never admit it.

"I…I was checking to see if you…if you had a fever…," the Kryptonian trailed off lamely, feeling his cheeks instantly give his bluff away. There was never any lying to Bruce especially when he was staring up at you with clouded baby blues that just made you go to pudding with every bat of those damnable eyelashes.

Then Bruce did something that Clark figured that really neither of them were expecting.

The billionaire reached out, yanking the other hero forward and tossing him off balance, sending the two tumbling back onto the bed. Their limbs were helplessly tangled but Bruce somehow managed to worm his hands onto Clark's face, staring at him with a searching gaze. Clark could only blink owlishly.

"You're real…," Bruce mumbled, relief flashing washing over his face, making all of his muscles just go slack, shortening the distance between the two.

Clark curled his arms around and under the billionaire, pulling him into a tight – and fairly awkward – near hug, which to his surprise, the other man returned, burying his head deep into the crook of Clark's neck. The two squeezed each other in a tight embrace, the both not daring even to breathe.

"God, I thought I'd really lost you this time," Clark murmured fiercely. "Bruce, I think I –,"

Clark was cut off as Bruce pulled away sharply, cutting his off with a sharp gesture of his gloved hand. The two held the gaze for a moment.

"No. Later. Whatever needs to be said can wait," Bruce's features softened slightly, "but right now, this is good enough for me."

Bruce drew him back into the strange hug, not moving for a long time. The two just held onto each other as time seemed to float on by, forgotten. Eventually, Clark felt Bruce truly relax and finally fall asleep in his arms.

Clark's mind centered on Bruce's heartbeat as he began to get lost in his thoughts.

He had been so terrified when he thought about Bruce actually being gone, and a strange weight has clouded over his heart, but now having the billionaire in his arms, Clark felt content and utterly relived. It was funny how invulnerable Clark thought Bruce was, despite the fact that he truly had no superpowers to speak of. For him, the dark knight was the only unbreakable thing in his life and also the opposite side of his life. Everyone he knew was so good and bright, but Bruce was dark and mysterious with such a dark sense of humor that no one ever saw.

_That's another thing I guess I like about him_, Clark realized, glancing down at the other hero. _I get to see so many things about him that no one else ever gets to know. I know about his dreams and his secrets and his lies but I also know his good side and how cute he looks when he pouts. Only I've ever seen that look he gets when he's truly happy, even if it's only for a split second. We have that unspoken bond of friendship and mutual respect, yet I wonder when it began to evolve into something more? He's my best friend, in a weird way, but I wonder what he thinks about me? _Clark snorted. _Heh, I bet he thinks I'm a super powered pest…but he absolutely loves me anyway._ Clark couldn't help but add in the last part.

_But what about Lois?_ A guilty part of his mind reminded him. _I could never forget her, and I'm not about to give up on her. _He cast another look down at the sleeping billionaire, feeling suddenly grounded by logic. _I've loved Lois ever since I met her, and Bruce is just…Bruce. He and I are…complicated, but like he said, it doesn't matter now. We work together and in our line of work, one slip up is enough. Sure, I've risked innocent lives to insure his at times but that was a pure compulsive action and I wasn't about to just let him die. _

Clark felt himself going in circles around his mind. The right choice was obvious, so why was he struggling with it? He should be in Metropolis trying to win Lois back, but he was sharing a bed with his best friend instead. Clark found himself unable to drag his body out of the bed, but it was because he didn't want to leave and he was oh-so painfully aware of that fact.

"Go to sleep, dammit," grumbled a fairly annoyed and half asleep Bruce. Clark rolled backward slightly, propping himself up on his elbows so he could see the vigilante fully. He was lying there, cowl back, and hazy blue eyes trying to focus on Clark with the Superman cape draped over him while still in his amour.

"How did you…?"

"When you over think things you begin to sigh instead of just breathing," Bruce paused and then added, "and with those gusts of wind, I'd say you could give Red Tornado a run for his money."

A smile instantly lit up Clark's face. Maybe it was the way you wouldn't expect something so funny coming from one so brooding or maybe it was simply because it was Clark who only ever really got to see the sarcastic and smirking side of Bruce, but he was suddenly chuckling with a sense of joy he hadn't felt in a while. It was truly something unique and Clark felt privileged actually being allowed to indulge himself on this much of Bruce's time and see him when he was down. The feeling reminded him of when Ma and Pop took him to Disneyland for the very first time.

"Alright, I will," Clark conceded but then frowned; he had a question he wanted ask Bruce suddenly, "but tell me this first Bruce – are you…okay?"

The question used nearly everyday and by so many people, it hardly meant anything, yet there, it meant everything.

**Such simple words,** Bruce thought ominously but then cast a glance over to his friend, **but then again, Clark was never one to try and doll anything up.**

"Yes, though I might have a few bruises on my knuckles from hitting Joker." Bruce's fingered ghosted over his other hand, obviously averting his own attention from Clark as to avoid the real question because he wasn't sure what the answer was.

"Cut the crap," Clark said, a little too sharply, but then added softly, "I just want to know."

Bruce didn't answer for a moment, but rather just stared blankly back at the other man, too lost in thought. The minutes slipped by while he bided his time, trying to think of what to say.

**Am I okay?** Yet again the painful simplicity of the words cut deep.

"No," Bruce answered aloud. He was struggling with words, which was a rare occurrence in his life. "Joker…did more damage than any of these scars I have…and it…worries me…because I'm not allowed to – I can't – be…fragile."

Another thing Bruce was not used to was being embarrassed and it formed like a lump in the back of his throat. The only thing that hurt more was having Clark gazing at him with a look of _pity_.

Bruce rolled over on his other side, not wanting to see that look anymore.

"You know, I –,"

Bruce didn't let him finish that sentence as he rumbled, "Just go to sleep, Kent."

Clark sighed again in defeat, realizing that if the billionaire didn't want to talk about it, then perhaps it was just best to drop it. He rolled over onto his opposite side, facing away from Bruce.

_Tomorrow, _Clark resolved, _I'm going to see Lois._

Neither of them slept well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Yeah, it's been a long long long long time since I updated but I consider this sotry my guilty pleasure and I indulge it only when I'm geting sick of the Aftermath. Anywho, for those of you who don't know what that is, it's my other super-duper long JL story. This one totaly pales in comparison to it, but whatever. Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

Morning seemed to come too soon, and the sun's early rays found Clark's face with ease. As he began to sit up, he instantly felt something wrong. The place where Bruce was supposed to be was vacant and the ruffled sheets were long since cold. Clark felt the need to have dramatic orchestra music playing in the back ground and brushed off his companion's whereabouts with a touch of humor. Where ever he was, he didn't have time to worry because he needed to go see Lois and win her back, convince her that she was wrong and that he loved her and always would.

He walked over into the nice bathroom across the room and shivered as the cold marble touched the soles of his feet, then padded softly over to the full-length mirror to have a look at himself. His jeans were rumpled and his button-down shirt was askew upon his frame with the first couple of buttons undone. Clark was a mess. The Kryptonian smiled widely back as his ragged reflection, the mirror image copying him with a large grin.

After changing into another one of Bruce's clean shirts and slacks, he felt much better – fresher. He didn't bother to shave because after all, Bruce's automatic razor wasn't strong enough to slice his superhuman hair anyway. Once his glasses were back on, normalcy seemed to finally settle over him, in a calming sort of way.

Clark wandered the expanse of the mansion, trying in vain to find his shoes until finally he made his way over to one the entryways near the actual garage, which Clark figured got hardly any use as it was.

"Looking for something?"

From behind the man of steel, dressed in a nice suit, was Bruce, holding a pair of sneakers with one hand while he leaned against the door jam. A smirk was plastered across the man's fine feature's, making amusement shine through and reach his eyes as they crinkled at the edges in the most endearing manner. Clark half wondered if the man knew the facial expressions he was capable of.

"Ah, yes, actually," Clark stumbled, feeling heat begin to rise to his cheeks and creep over his ears. He took the shoes gingerly, careful not to drop them or brush hands with the billionaire, who all the while was giving him the most puzzled and bemused look.

"Leaving?" Bruce's dark brows arched slightly before he added slowly, "…Can I ask where?"

As Clark met his eyes again, images flashed through his mind – Bruce clutching the small child tightly, the look of pain even on his sleeping face, his down cast eyes in shame, and those same burning eyes begging him not to leave. Clark couldn't hold his gaze.

"I want to go see Lois…see if I can't fix things, you know? I-I…uh, I'll call a cab now – that is if you don't mind me using your phone…?" Clark suddenly found the vaulted ceilings very interesting as he scratched the back of his head shyly.

Bruce brushed past him.

"I'll drive you."

Maybe it was that I'm-charge-tone that Bruce did so well or maybe it was the fact that Clark sort of looked forward to a drive with Bruce, considering it was such a rare occurrence for them ever to be in a car at all, much less together which made Clark just follow obediently. He couldn't tell.

They took the Bugatti, which was all black but had a thin almost unnoticeable yellow strip running across each side as it glided over the doors and its frame. The seats were expensive dark leather which looked like it probably cost more than Clark's annual income. To say the least, the moment the engine started was surreal. The car was silent, purring like a tiny kitten but with unrivaled horse power.

_I might have to drive more often,_ Clark thought to himself as he relaxed back into the seat as they entered the Gotham Highway, which lead out towards Metropolis. It was about an hour's worth of a trip from the dark city to Superman's hometown, which seemed odd to the man of steel, since the longest it ever took him was less than ten minutes.

The bleak and fairly uninteresting landscape whipped by, blurring together like a piece of modern art. Probably one that Bruce would have bought at an auction for half of a million dollars. Clark couldn't help but smile at his own clever thoughts.

"I'm sorry."

The Kryptonian glanced up, eyeing his friend cautiously. An apology from Bruce was indeed a rarity, though at this point in his life, really nothing should have surprised him.

"For what?"

"You know what." The reply wasn't unkind but it fell quite a ways short from nice. "I'm going to speak of this once, and then after we leave the car, nothing happened." The tone reminded Clark of a business man as he negotiated with his stocks or insurance company. It was so scathingly formal.

Clark felt like he was standing on the edge of a cliff suddenly and asking what he really wanted would be like jumping off, quite possibly to his doom. He decided to take that leap.

"Alright, explain the dinners, and the dancing…and that kiss."

Bruce's grip on the steering wheel tightened and Clark watched in morbid fascination as the tendons strained against his pale skin. He mumbled something like 'had to ask' but didn't actually respond for a long moment.

"I don't know." The dark haired man ground out finally, gritting his teeth. Clark could practically imagine Bruce mentally kicking himself for even allowing the opportunity for this to be brought up again.

Clark snorted disbelievingly, and crossed his arms over his chest impassively as he said, "Yeah, I'm so sure."

Neither said anything for a moment, as if each contemplating what it was that Clark was insinuating.

"Whatever this is, you know that it can't continue, right?" Bruce asked softly, never taking his eyes off of the road. Clark blinked owlishly back at his friend, wishing Bruce would just look at him so he could at least get a tiny clue as to what the billionaire could possibly be thinking. _And they say women are an enigma._

"…I don't…," Clark struggled with words. Bruce was all but admitting that they'd actually had something akin to a relationship beginning to form.

Bruce continued anyway, unperturbed by the interruption. "You have Lois, and I have…well, you know what I mean. Plus, I'd say that our lives are complicated as it is. What we had, whatever you'd call it, in these past few days can't go on. This was…was a one time thing, and once you get out of this car, it's over. No more dropping by my mansion unannounced or coffee breaks together, we're just Batman and Superman, colleges. Alright?"

Clark didn't know what to say. What other choice did he have but to agree? Guilt wormed its way up his throat as he thought about Lois. She was the love of his life, but that didn't mean he wanted to choose between the two. He knew it was selfish, wanting them both, but he also knew that in the end, he would have to choose Lois. Bruce probably wouldn't accept it any other way.

"Yeah," the Kryptonian murmured, letting his gaze wander out across the landscape. The rest of the drive was spent in silence, except when Clark had to give Bruce directions on how to get to Lois's apartment near his. He breathed out a sigh of relief as the apartment complex loomed over them, however it was cut short as Bruce killed the engine and began to get out of the car as well, obviously with the intention of walking him up. Clark suddenly felt like a high school girl being walked up to her parents' door by said date. He smirked inwardly at the silly notion.

Their trip up to her floor was as well spent in silence, and Clark suddenly wished that Lois lived on the first floor instead of the fourteenth. Finally they did reach her oaken door, with the gold numbers 1415 plastered to the center. Clark reached up to knock on the door, but paused halfway, letting his arm drop back to his side.

"I don't want things to end like this between you and I," he murmured, shooting Bruce a sidelong glance, "and I don't think you do either. I'll always be your friend and I don't want you to think that this changes anything between us."

"No?" Bruce asked coldly. "Then you're more naïve that I thought, Clark."

The billionaire turned on his heel and began to stride down the hallway, not looking back. Clark moved to take a step after him when suddenly the door he was standing in front of swung open, to reveal Lois Lane.

Her dark hair fell down in slight curls around her porcelain face and neck, a dead give away that she hadn't straightened her hair yet today. She also didn't have any make-up on, but it wasn't as if she really needed it. Her striking violet eyes found his instantly as they widened slowly. Her petite pink lips parted as if to say something but then she threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around Clark's neck and kissing his sweetly. He instantly returned it, holding her delicately in his arms as he savored her. Though he was reminded so starkly how gentle he had to be with Lois. After all, she wasn't tough, scarred Bruce Wayne.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered against his cheek as she just began to hug him. "Once you left, I felt so alone and I knew that I'd made such a horrible mistake, and when I tried calling you, you didn't answer your phone and the League didn't know where you were so I thought maybe you just over me or that you'd gone on some journey again into space."

He listened to her continue to ramble until finally her words ran together as buried her face in the center of his chest and just cried softly. Meanwhile, Clark dared to use his x-ray vision to look down on the parking lot just in time to see Bruce slam his fist into the concrete pillar they parked next to, leaving behind a bloody smudge before getting back in his car. Clark released seemingly the hundredth sigh today before just allowing himself to accept the fact that he'd already picked Lois. He just hoped that somehow he could find a way to fix things with Bruce, before it was too late.

* * *

**Author's Note: *Gasp!* Yeah, so a little more plot twisting. Or maybe not. I felt like it was time we got a little fighting in there. I mean, they finally have both come to terms about what they had or haven't had and so Bruce is probably a little hurt that Clark would still choose Lois. And yeah, this chapter was ungodly short. I'm sory about that, but I'll do better next chapter, I promise. :) Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: So, it's been a lot longer than what I usually hope, but with this story, as I've said before, it taks a backseat to my Aftermath story, so yeah. It's been hard writting, I gotta say. i know exactly where I'm going, I just don't know how to get there, or put all down in my word document. Ah, well. I've been watching _Batman/Superman: Public Enemies_ as inspiration because god knows they were totally gay enough in that film. Seriously! Anywho, I've really been trying to make this romance, not just senseless lust and whatnot. I feel like I've been doing a good job, but really I have no idea and may just be ignorantly assuming so. Well, enough with my ramblings. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bruce had never actually liked the Opera, yet he found it almost amusing that it had been his father's passion and not his mother's. The billionaire sat up in his balcony seat all alone, having rented all ten of them just for himself. It was the pompous, selfish thing that Bruce Wayne was known so well for. He smirked from underneath the back of his hand that his strong chin was resting heavily upon while his mind began to drift again, though he'd been doing it a lot, spacing out. During the meeting at Wayne towers, Bruce had barely even been there, his mind simply wandering, just as it was doing now.

Clark had been primarily consuming his thoughts, leaving him in a stupor for nearly a week now. J'onn had asked him when he planned on rejoining the league and for once Bruce didn't have an answer, and merely lied, saying that there'd been a sudden out break in back-alley crime due to the supposed drop in Gotham PD efficiency. The lie, admittedly, was horrible, and the dark knight knew that the Martian Man hunter didn't believe it even for a moment, though thankfully didn't call him on it.

In truth, Bruce felt almost uncertain, indeed something he was not accustomed to, and the worst part was he couldn't even get his hands around the emotion, couldn't beat it out of himself, unlike rage – that was at least something he could use – but this was just pathetic.

The Opera singer hit a particularly high note, shaking Bruce from his thoughts for only a moment. The performer on stage was a beautiful woman, tall and golden and proud. She reminded him of all the loves he'd ever had – Victoria, Andrea, Selina, Diana, Talia, and the other women who fell for Bruce Wayne's dashing good looks and charm. With each of his love interests, something had always seemed to go wrong, likely because of his double life and unwillingness to let anyone in. With Clark, things were strangely different, as if he wasn't worried about scaring him off – in fact he had a hard time getting him to leave. Plus, Clark was always in the cave, never exactly unwelcomed (until recently), and Bruce considered that to be the most amount of trust he could ever place in anyone. Letting someone see behind the mask, be in the cave, and still spend alone time with was more than he'd ever gotten with any of the women in his life.

But still the fact remained that he couldn't even begin to compete against Lois for Clark's affections. She had instantly captured the Kryptonian's heart and there was no denying that sort of love. Bruce sighed for the umpteenth time that day, realizing heavily that by telling Clark just to forget everything that he'd made the right decision. It was insane to even entertain the idea of a relationship with the other hero.

Bruce suddenly found himself unable to sit in that booth, locked in with his own treacherous thoughts.

_Alfred's going to be mad that I skipped out on another event,_ the billionaire mused for a moment before leaving his seat. After a brief change of attire, Bruce was ready for his night life.

Batman jumped from roof to roof, spinning and flipping dangerously through the air and landing precariously each time. The night air was chilled, hinting to the upcoming winter, but also it cleared the dark knight's head, bleaching him mind into just white nothingness. He was all action, no thought. Without any sign of hesitation, Bruce threw himself from a building's edge, falling faster and faster, cape billowing behind him madly. Just before splattering himself all across the pavement, he whipped out a grappling hook, firing it at the top of an opposing building. Using all of strength, he pulled up, arching through the air and coming so close to the sidewalk that he could have reached down and scraped a boot against it. People cheered and gasped in shock as the dark knight disappeared over the rooftop once more.

A small beeping in Batman's ear brought him back down to reality, alerting him that someone was trying to get in touch with him. He prayed it was anyone else but Clark and pressed one finger down on the intercom button.

"Hey, Bats, been a while, huh?" came Flash's detached voice over the link. A wry smile twisted itself over his lips and Batman was suddenly glad that the younger hero could see him now; torn apart and at his wits end all because of the last person he thought he'd be involved with.

"Indeed, Wally," Bruce replied simply.

"…Well, uh…we were all kind of wondering when you were coming back, because, I mean, Superman came back and now we all sort of curious if you were going to be coming back anytime soon…so, yeah…?" Flash stumbled, his words coming out in awkward jumbles that were tinged with earnest innocence and concern. However, Bruce hadn't really been listening, lost in his own thoughts at Flash's mentioned Superman. On the other end of the line, Flash cleared hi throat, jarring Batman from his own inner monologue.

"Sure." Again with the one word response, Bruce continued to try and cut their conversation short. In truth, the last thing he wanted was to see Clark especially after his humiliating rejection. So much had been said to where even if he ever saw Clark again before he died, it would've been too soon, and now being stuck in a watch tower in space and having to go one missions with him, it'd be too weird. It was incredibly selfish, putting off his own duty's to avoid the discomfort of a reunion of sorts with Clark, but Bruce didn't care, not now at least.

"We could beam you up now…if you want…," Flash offered, once again intruding on Bruce's own back and forth with himself.

"…Flash, there's been a lot of activity in Gotham recently that I can't afford to back out of now," Batman lied through his teeth for a second time. There was a long pause on the other end and Bruce had his fingers crossed that maybe the other hero had just given up.

"Bullshit, Bats," he replied softly, sounding quietly hurt. "That's a lie. You and I both know that."

Bruce didn't know what to say. He'd been caught, but there was no way he was going to tell anyone why he was too scared to board the watch tower, why he was terrified of running into a certain Kryptonian, why even thinking of the blue-eyed man made his knees tremble in a way that would make any Arkham inmate jealous. No way, but then again, he couldn't keep up the charade that Gotham was just that busy. The city had gotten along without him fine when he'd still been in the league, so it was reasonable to assume that he could leave again. Bruce had finally been trapped.

"Wally," he ground out between clenched teeth, "…go ahead…beam me up."

A sense of dread began forming in the billionaire's stomach as blue waves of light began to fluxuate around him, warning him of the watch tower that was no doubt awaiting him and in it Clark.

* * *

It'd been nearly a week since Batman had returned and it seemed like he was avoiding someone, or maybe just everyone, Flash couldn't be sure. What once had been the cool and indifference mask that was Batman had now digressed into something almost inhuman, or perhaps more human. Bats was almost considerate, being nice – such as opening doors, asking if everyone's okay, offering to take monitor watch, and not being completely antisocial, that is until it came to Clark.

Flash strolled down one of the many glass sided hallways in the large orbiting space craft, running over the things he'd been noticing recently. It was a rare event when he took a slow moment to just walk, but it always helped him think, and that was something he realized he'd been doing a lot more of. Anytime Supes had walked into a room, Batman was suddenly scarce, and they'd stopped arguing, which was also another bad sign. Usually they'd have a witty repartee or at the very least some slight banter, but now they didn't even speak, that is if you could ever get the two in a room together at all. Flash sighed again and pulled his mask back to run a hand through his hair – something he did quite often when stressed.

What was worse was that when he tried to bring the weirdness to anyone else's attention, each of them dismissed him. Shayera told him it was probably just some little argument that they'd gotten into and GL acted like it was news to him, as did Wonder Woman, but by far, J'onn's response had to have been the most painful. The Martian curtly told him that some people have private affairs that others shouldn't meddle in, and this time, that was the case. Flash knew that the Man Hunter was aware of something he was not, had somehow gleaned information of all of it, which was entirely possible, considering he was a telepath.

"Flash, where are you? We're going have a meeting today, remember?" Superman's voice chimed in on his thoughts, utterly disturbing his peace. Indeed Flash had remembered, but he didn't want to go sit through something so awkward, especially when he was on the outs of what was going on.

The speedster pressed down on the receiver in his ear, saying, "Oh, well it must've slipped my mind. You know how forgetful I can be."

"…," Superman's end of the line remained silent for a moment. Flash didn't expect a response right away, however, assuming the Kryptonian could pick up the blatant lie in his words, which obviously he had.

"…could you come anyway?" he asked slowly, carefully, leaving no tone in his voice to suggest frustration or anything otherwise. Flash resisted saying no, but merely grumbled out some type of affirmation before darting off to the conference room. He'd hoped that that they'd just let him off the hook, allowing him to skip the meeting, but obviously not.

_Nope, they just had to have me come, didn't they? I cannot believe my luck sometimes,_ Flash mentally ranted. In a second, he was standing at the twin door leading to the room, and, taking one deep breath, he pushed them open.

The creak of the hinges interrupted the silence and as he walked in, the doors began to creak shut. All eyes turned to him, and it was anything but a warm welcome. Shayera shot him a nervous smile and the rest all began to look away, yet avoiding each other's gazes.

"So…," Flash trailed off, seating himself between J'onn and Supes, "what's up?"

"We were just discussing about new watch duties, considering the two weeks are up and I can't stand sitting up in that stupid room any longer," Shayera grumbled. "'sides, Christmas is coming up soon and I finally have plans this year."

"Got a hot date?" Flash joked at the Thanagarian, whose cheeks turned pink slightly as her gaze unconsciously flicked over to Green Lantern. Everyone knew they were dating, or at least Flash did from all the times he got to hear about their dates from GL, but they still didn't publicly say anything, like it was the elephant in the room or something.

"Anyway," Lantern moved along smoothly, "we need to decide who's going to take the two weeks over Christmas break."

"What about Supes and Bats?" Flash suddenly chirped up, and all eyes flew to him, two in particular with strange vehemence. The speedster felt smug as he launched into his reasonable explanation. "Well, they did take time off, in which we all had to pick up the slack, so it's only fair to the rest of us that they take watch and then we all get Christmas Eve and day off, like we've done the other years. I mean, we all have to share the load sometimes."

"Yeah, but what about my parents…and Lois?" Superman instantly negated, standing up. "I hardly get to see them as it is, so it would be nice to be able to spend that time with them."

Much to Flash's surprise, Shayera defended him with, "Everyone wants that time off, but considering you and Bruce had shirked your responsibility, it makes that most sense, and it's even less fair to make the same people so it again this year."

"Which would be Hawkgirl and myself," Diana pointed out with mild bitterness in her voice. The two women briefly exchanged looks that bluntly said _not again, no way in hell_, or at least quite similarly.

"Fine, watch duty is fine with me," Batman said abruptly, not even glancing in Clark's direction. Maybe it was the way his jaw was set, or maybe it just Flash's suspicion, but it was a torture contest – who could outlast who? And Bruce was going all in. Superman's ice blue eyes flicked back over the vigilante, and so many emotions passed in that one glance, fear, wonderment, hope, anger, confusion, and something akin to determination or perhaps just dull defeat. And then the moment was gone as Superman's eyes trained back down on the metal table, so intently, one would've thought he'd melt a whole right through it.

"Then that's settled, now on with the …," Lantern's voice just became background noise as Flash watched the strange display between Bruce and Clark, as if they were having a mental conversation with each other that no one else could hear. Bats' mouth pulled into the slightest of smirks and his cowl pulled faintly as his eyebrows moved just so, barely noticeable. Superman's eyes however said everything, nothing else giving him away. The look of such desperation that Flash had never seen from the impervious man.

* * *

Superman groaned, laying his head down over his shoulders of the observatory desk as he was supposedly keeping watch. A day after the meeting and he was supposed to have taken it up the duty, but so far Bruce hadn't shown and not even God could've known where he was. What kept bothering the Kryptonian was _why_ the mysterious billionaire would agree? The hate in his voice the last time they'd actually spoken seemed pretty resolute, and damned clear, so why this? Why now? Was it simply to rob him off his time with Lois – Clark couldn't believe that that would've been the case – or perhaps it was to apologize, or at the very least try and rectify things?

"I hate not knowing, and I hate it even more when I don't know enough about _you_," Clark agonized softly, letting his eyes drift shut. Suddenly, from behind him, he heard a faint scuffle.

"Am I interrupting something?" Batman asked humorlessly. Superman sighed this time, realizing that if he hadn't been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he would've heard Bruce coming and could have put on his cool face, however the billionaire walked in just as he was talking to himself. _Fantastic_, Clark thought bitterly, not turning his head to look at his new companion.

"No…" Superman opened his mouth to say more, hesitating yet unsure what else was left to be said but instead just settled with, "take a seat."

Again Clark found himself unable to look over at Bruce, too afraid that he may lose all his courage and just run out of the room under that intense arctic gaze like smoldering ice.

In retrospect, time passed quickly, but by having no one talk, two hours went by slowly, painfully so. Neither hero wanted to speak to the other, nor so anyone dared, yet the want was there. Each mind was having imaginary conversations with the other, gathering the will to speak, yet each time they saw the other, the will was lost, shattering back into little fragments sentiments – dust in the wind.

* * *

Two more nights, each passing like the last. Five heroes said their goodnights or goodbyes and beamed themselves back down to earth, leaving two people alone in the entirety of the enormous spacecraft. Christmas drew closer, though the two hadn't noticed, never leaving the ship. Another thing that hadn't changed was the silence. Bruce was admittedly impressed that Clark had been able to keep his mouth shut for so long, but the incisive fidgeting did not escape his watchful eye.

Superman had not come to the watch station yet, so Bruce found himself there that night early and, stealing a quick glance around, tugged his cowl back to run his gloved fingers freely through his tangled mane of midnight locks. His mind absently wandered over mundane things, such as the last time he'd gotten his hair cut, and why he'd let it grow out so much more than usual.

Beside him there was the faint clink of metal against glass, rousing Bruce momentarily as he glanced over to see Clark setting down two twin cups of coffee, both in creamy mugs with steam billowing off. He'd gathered one for himself and one for Clark.

"I brought you some joe," the Kryptonian joked, giving a nervous chuckle as he pushed Bruce's coffee minutely closer to him. It was black, just the way he liked it – no cream or sugar to disguise the bitterness. Bruce mumbled out some generic sort of thanks. The two began sipping their frothy beverages separately, again defaulting to silence. Before them the wide computer screen showed different maps of the world where everything seemed utterly peaceful, almost too peaceful.

"You know, I don't mind watch duty," Clark commented quietly, settling back into his chair. Bruce didn't bother pulling his mask back on because even though he and Clark were technically not on good terms, he still felt comfortable around him, safe even. His eyelids felt strangely heavy, as if the atmosphere alone was putting him to sleep.

This time the silence didn't feel stifling, but rather it felt calm and just open, allowing each of the heroes to just relax, unwind for a moment as they soaked in each others' pure company.

"Hey Bruce…?"

The billionaire glanced over at the man of steel, whose sky-blue eyes were lost somewhere else, looking beyond this room and this moment. "Hmm?"

Clark's eyes turned slowly, deliberately towards Bruce's, his gaze never faltering. A smile ghosted over his face, briefly exposing his perfect white teeth and making his skin seem to glow like sunshine for the briefest of moments.

"I'm sorry."


	12. Chapter 12 :3

**Author's Note: Again I seem to find myself apologizing for the intesely over-due update, but I'd been mulling over how I was going to go about doing this chapter. I think it turned out interestingly, and I hope that I answered a select review by adding romance. I felt like it was time to add one happy thing. Anyway, uh this story really isn't going anywhere in particular. Like I have an idea of where I want it to end up but I don't know how I'm ever going to get there. Okay, so my excuse for this time's lateness is probably because I'm officially getting a C in my Advanced Placement European History class. *blech* I'm sick of school.**

**Anywhosie, enough of my bitching, enjoy the next chapter of Saving You. (Oh, and keep an eye out for the last chapter of the Aftermath for my double readers out there. God knows I luv ya 3)**

* * *

Batman blinked a few times, trying to clear his head, yet the only thing he could think was **What? **Clark apologizing was new and what remained was still the reason why, which Bruce was having a hard time thinking up.

"If you think that I'm somehow choosing Lois over you, then you're wrong," the man of steel continued. He paused to take a drink of his coffee, which Bruce imagined was filled with cream and sugar, just the way he liked it.

"It certainly seemed like it," Bruce replied calmly, despite himself.

"What other choice did I have? Even if I'd chased after you, what good would have come of it? We were both frustrated at the time, and I thought it best to just allow you a moment to cool off, though I never intended it to be much longer than a few days. I'm sorry I didn't right away, make everything right, I mean, or at least try," Clark lamented softly.

"Clark…"

The man of steel turned slightly, meeting the other hero's sidelong glance.

"Bruce," he began, "whatever we have – I'm not willing to just let this go."

"Oh, really?" the dark knight challenged quietly, feeling abrupt rage boiling up to the surface. Clark didn't know what he was saying, Bruce was sure. With a loud clink, he slammed his coffee cup back down of the metal surface, dully surprised it didn't break. The Kryptonian nodded determinedly, his jaw set proudly. Though it was so obvious. He didn't have a clue.

In a flurry of movement, Batman was on Superman, pressing him down into his chair roughly with his forearm, barring his teeth right in the other's face. Clark's eyes went wide, his blue gaze flicking up at his friend's worriedly and finding only darkness he hadn't expected. Within a second, Bruce had pushed his lips onto Clark's, none too gently, kissing him with a sort of angry passion as he tried to get the other to understand. Clark's coffee cup went crashing to the floor, spilling the browned liquid and sending out shards of glass in every direction.

**Clark**** doesn't want this. He doesn't want I want, and if he did, well he wouldn't be with Lois,** Bruce reasoned angrily in his head as he waited for the other hero to shove him off and yell something back at him. Neither of those things happened, and Bruce found himself in shock as Clark began kissing him back, running his fingers through the unmasked vigilante's hair roughly, pressing them together with a sort of urgency.

Bruce bit down on the Kryptonian's lower lip harshly, expecting to draw blood yet didn't. Clark thrust forward, shifting positions as he leaned the other against the side of the watch tower's key board as he proceeded in kissing Batman senseless. Clark vaguely wondered, with a tell-tale smirk, how many people had been able to ever do that.

The two pulled away momentarily, looking at each other through half-lidded eyes as their labored breathing was the only thing that could be heard. For a moment, time seemed to slow as neither hero said anything and continued to stare at the other in mild shock.

Bruce got up to move, getting swiftly off of the other's lap and taking a step toward the door when suddenly a hand snatched his wrist, yanking him back full force into the awaiting Kryptonian's arms which instantly held him fast. It was like trying to break away from steel, so Bruce just settled in being captured for a moment.

"I'm not about to let you run off again and then disappear for weeks on end." Clark's voice reverberated back through the dark knight, who stiffened in response, feeling the breath the other on the back on his neck which made him shiver noticeably.

"Then what would you have me do?" Bruce asked with a mild tone of defeat.

"I…I want to know what this is, between you and me," he replied firmly, finally releasing his grip on the other man who in turn instantly distanced himself from the other, rounding on his to examine Clark's face. For a moment, neither said a word, both clashing with what they truly wanted to say.

A smirk slowly tugged at Bruce's lips as he drew himself up behind his cape, sky blue eyes seeming to glint with mischief. Clark's didn't like the look he was receiving, and felt much akin to a lamb that had stepped into a wolf's den, and by the looks of it, Bruce was preparing himself for his next meal.

"Then how about a date?"

"…you've got to be kidding me," Clark frowned, crossing his arms over the empty space that the dark-haired man had left. "You seriously want to go…what like on a real date? And what would that be like? A ride around Gotham in your limo, or a glass of champagne in your private jet, I suppose? Give me a break, Bruce, I may be a 'boy scout', but that doesn't make me a fool."

Bruce mirrored the man of steel, crossing his own burly arms impassively over his chest as he began to argue with, "No, it doesn't have to be. I know how you country bumpkins like to keep things 'real simple' so how about once we're done with this whole watch duty, the day of being finished, we snag a cup of coffee together."

Clark's jaw clenched an unclenched as he churned over the offer again and again in his mind, feeling humiliated, excited and offended all in the same instant – something only a master like Bruce would be capable of. It was coming down to a battle of wills, each working against one another but ultimately after the same thing, just with different means. But Clark knew that this was finally it, the moment where if he said no, then things would be over, but if he said yes, then a whole new door opened in his life, one that he didn't want permanently locked.

Their eyes met, and in that instant, no more decisions had to be made. In Bruce's own gaze was something that the Kryptonian had never planned on actually witnessing first-hand: sincerity. It was the slightest hint of pink that was creeping up on the other's face, the way those pools of blue shone with a type of humiliated earnest, that made Clark deftly nod his head.

"Alright," he conceded, arching an eyebrow back at his friend, "but you're paying."

Bruce smirked in return, replacing his collected mask and cowl yet again as he replied coolly with, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

The last week passed by with the two heroes enjoying each other's company. It wasn't often that they were given a moment to talk, but now it seemed like things had almost returned to normal. Bruce didn't mention the date but Clark wasn't dreading it either, actually looking forward to be able to get out for once with someone other than Lois.

She seemed to be on his mind constantly however. Clark had realized though that during their time apart, she did in fact date other men, while on the other hand, he had wasted his time pinning after her and letting that meddle with any chance of his for a new relationship. When he'd told her that, Lois admittedly looked hurt but she seemed understanding, as if perhaps they just did need to see other people, rather than use that for an excuse to break up.

At the watch duty, the Kryptonian sent a sidelong glance over at Batman. He'd been wondering simply why the billionaire was going to such lengths for him, putting such an effort into one person alone when on any regular basis, he would have given up. Secretly, Clark felt worried; worried that he would wind up like the rest Bruce Wayne's unwanted girlfriends. But then again, Clark also wondered if it was Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent dating or if this was between Superman and Batman. If it was the ladder, would they let anyone know? And if it was the previous, what kind of impact would that have on Bruce's reputation, considering every media outlet would label him some form of 'gay' or 'bisexual' which meant only more hassle. And then having to deal with everyone knowing about them and what they'd all say, yet it seemed as though Bruce hadn't actually put any thought into it, or for that matter he had but it didn't bother him as much as perhaps it ought to have.

"What's wrong?"

Clark started slightly, his heart beating guiltily as he faced Batman, blinking a few times like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You were sighing again and it was creating quite a chilling wind, so you mind telling me what's on your mind or why it is that you're trying to freeze the observatory?" Batman asked again, acknowledging Clark's surprise. A blush crept up on the other's face as he slowly let his gaze drift back over to the screens.

"I was…I was only thinking, you know, about you…and me too," he fumbled, adverting his eyes even more, unwilling to see Bruce's triumphant smirk which always seemed to find its way onto his handsome face whenever Clark was making a fool out of himself for Bruce's sake.

"And what about you and I?" the other pressed with the faintest tone of suggestiveness.

Superman shot one look back over at Batman and instantly knew the he couldn't tell him – not right now at least, not the night of their first date. Bruce had pulled his cowl back and was now examining him with steady blue eyes, resolute and concerned after the Kryptonian's hesitation. A slow smile wormed its way onto Clark's face and he chuckled slightly, deep and warmly as he shook off all of his worries, reaching out to place a reassuring hand on his companion's shoulder.

"It's nothing, I promise. When are we done here?" Clark asked, smoothly changing topics. Bruce glanced around, spotting the clock and frowned.

"I'd say about now. The League should be beaming back up within the next hour and we still have New Year's tonight and you know, it's only ten o' clock. How about after a little cup of coffee, we go back to my place and pop open a glass of champagne?"

"Well we could that…or we could actually go to New York – it'd be no problem for me to fly both of us over there – and I can show you the place where I usually watch the ball drop for New Year's. It's a really great spot and no one ever uses it. And if you really want, we can bring the champagne or some wine with us. Sound good?"

That small hidden smile landed back on Bruce's face as he seemed almost to peek over at his friend.

"Sounds great, so how about you and I ditch this toaster in the sky then?" the dark knight said grandly, suddenly getting up from his chair with something akin to enthusiasm. Clark could only laugh and smirk as he was dragged from the observatory back down to the beaming station.

* * *

_Pop!_ The cork flew out of the champagne bottle, spilling over its bubbly contents out of the deepened green glass rim. Clark had not been embellishing when he'd said it was great, in fact it was better than just that, it was fantastic (Bruce would have said amazing but he found that word to be so much overused these days).

There was a small wrought iron table and two chairs set out on what the billionaire assumed to be some sort of apartment building from the look of it with a matching terrace that was lit up with shinning lights all around it. Just across from them, the large shimmering ball was proudly displayed and below was the throng of New Yorkers who showed up ever year. So far, the pair had counted seven couples being proposed to, which then the two both agreed that something so clichéd was best saved for movies.

Clark poured Bruce his own drink of the golden bubbling liquid, handing him the delicate flute glass that was so rarely used. They shared quick cheers and, downing it, got to talking. After a moment, ties were becoming loosened and hanging around their necks like long-forgotten nooses. As the champagne was steadily being drained, laughter and mirth were more easily found, hilarious stories and recounting of good times falling from their lips like stars.

Finally the announcement was made, the loud boisterous TV voice filling the square as it told them that the countdown would start now.

10…

Clark hoped up from his chair, blue eyes alight with that excited fire as he drug the shorter man over to the railing to watch the ball drop, but Bruce found himself instead watching the Kryptonian, looking deep into his eyes from his angle as the reflection ball began to fall steadily.

…9…

Bruce leaned forward, placing both hands on the railing sturdily as he spared one more glance down at the people as he witnessed as few more proposals an was blessed with the glowing faces of soon-to-be-brides.

…8…

Warmth brushed up against his hand and he glanced down to see Clark's pinky finger had intertwined with his in such a simple yet so meaningful gesture.

…7…

Being more daring, Bruce clasped the other's hand fully, tracing his thumb in slow arches across the back of his companion's hand, not looking up but now mesmerized by this.

…6…

Clark leaned to the side slightly, letting their shoulders brush and relishing the friction it caused between them, the harsh rub of suit against suit – reminiscent of the way their personalities often seemed to work.

…5…

Bruce turned, locking eyes with Clark as he freed his hand, reaching out for the other.

…4…

Securing his grip on his waist, Clark tugged Bruce closer, bringing him only an inch away from himself as he began to lean in.

…3…

Noses brushed and breaths danced across mouths hotly, like fire from the alcohol.

…2…

Clark let his eyes slide shut, running his fingers through the other's hair and ghosting down to the back of his neck with tauntingly gentle caresses.

…1…

Their lips met as just beyond, the ball reached the base, sending off explosions of fireworks and whoops, hollers, and cheers. Brace pulled tightly on Clark's collar, balling it up passionately as Clark delivered to his an earthshaking kiss, where not even the chaos outside could do it justice.

They parted for air just as the city began to die down into that awe and wonderment of what the New Year would bring, that one thoughtful moment of foresight. Blue met blue, not clashing but finally just melding.

"Woah," Clark commented with the hints of a smile tugging at his mouth.

"Happy New Year's," Bruce whispered, his eyes closing once more as he dove in for another kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note Again :P **

**So, I wanted to get everyone prematurely in the mood for New Year's and Btw, this does not take place now, it happened awhile back so I can have as many damn New Year's stuff I want because yes, I am a ham, and yes, I think New Year's kisses are extremely romantic, so I indulged my fantasy slightly ahem majorly but what they hay, right? Hope ya'll review now, du du!**


End file.
